untitled
by ofchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol memohon untuk diberi pilihan lain asalkan bukan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Karena segala apapun usaha yang Ia lakukan Ia takkan sanggup. / chanbaek - krisbaek /yaoi. chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**UNTITLED****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – byun baekhyun – park chanyeol****  
****– wu yi fan – sehun (yang demi kenyamanan cerita bermarga park)****  
****– luhan, kyungsoo****  
****– another cast in next chapter.****  
****main pair : chanbaek / krisbaek****  
****genre : just read and find it****  
****lenght : chaptered 1/- (4248w)**

YAOI CONTENT, dont like please leave ^^

* * *

_UNTITLED_

* * *

aku ini manusia macam apa. .  
benci aku. .  
jika itu bisa menutup luka yang kubuat  
benci aku. .  
jika itu bisa membuat senyum itu kembali  
benci aku. .  
jika pada akhirnya jemari yang kau genggam erat saat ini dapat membuatmu bahagia. .  
aku akan melepaskanmu. .  
meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa. .  
karena rasa menyesakkan yang orang sebut cinta ini sudah terlalu besar, meluap, hingga aku tidak sanggup untuk menahannya. .

* * *

"Mana kejutan untukku?" Baekhyun meremas ujung jaket Chanyeol, kekasihnya sambil menggoyangkannya pelan.

Ia tersenyum.  
Mata indahnya tak lepas dari wajah kekasih yang sangat Ia sayangi yang juga sedang memandangnya lekat seolah dihari esok dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi memandangi wajah manis nyaris sempurna atau bahkan memang benar-benar sempurna dihadapannya ini.

"Chanyeol. ." Baekhyun melepas remasan jemarinya begitu menyadari perubahan tatapan kekasihnya itu.

Tatapan Chanyeol entah mengapa terlihat begitu nanar dan menyedihkan.  
Bahkan Baekhyun yang hanya melihatnya saja seperti ikut merasakan sakitnya.

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol merespon panggilannya ia memeluk lelaki tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat.  
Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar pelan, tanpa Baekhyun tau bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan terjatuh.  
Dibalasnya pelukan erat Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun hangat.

Tubuh dan hati Baekhyun yang dalam dekapan hangatnya kini, sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya. .  
Ia meyakinkan dirinya. .  
Ini harus diakhiri.  
Ia tidak bisa membuat posisi Baekhyun akan lebih sulit nantinya.

Baekhyunnya. .  
Baekhyun yang sungguh demi apapun lebih Ia sayangi daripada dirinya sendiri. .  
Baekhyun yang selama 3 tahun ini Ia jaga. .  
Baekhyun. .  
Dan hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar, tertaut dan memutuskan untuk mengunci seluruh raganya. .  
Hanya pada Baekhyun. .

Byun Baekhyun. .

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan erat lelaki mungil dihadapannya, menatapnya sayang untuk yang terakhir kali. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan Baekhyun yang meneduhkan itu terlihat begitu sendu. .  
Membiarkan hatinya sakit. .  
Terluka parah. .  
Sangat parah. .

Diusapnya surai halus kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati usapan sayang Chanyeol sembari sesekali berbisik dalam hati

'Tuhan, aku menyayangi Chanyeol. .'  
Ibu jari Chanyeol turun mengusap kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam pelan.

'Tuhan berjanjilah padaku. .Jangan sampai membuat airmata malaikatku ini keluar dari kedua matanya yang indah ini. . Berjanjilah Tuhan. . Aku memohon. .' doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan buliran bening menetes lagi dari kedua matanya.  
Perlahan memindahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi putih Baekhyun mengusapnya penuh sayang hingga ujung ibu jarinya berhenti ketika menyentuh bibir merah Baekhyun.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

Seketika segala kenangan manis yang pernah mereka jalani berdua memenuhi pikiran dan hati Chanyeol.  
Membuatnya menyadari bersama malaikatnya ini, Ia tidak pernah merasa sedih.  
Apapun asalkan disitu ada Baekhyun. . Itu kebahagiaannya.

Chanyeol merasa semakin sulit bahkan hanya untuk menghirup udara, hatinya semakin sesak.  
Seperti ditekan oleh beban yang beratnya berpuluh ribu ton.

Demi Tuhan bisakah Ia memohon untuk diberi pilihan lain? asal bukan meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
Karena segala apapun usaha yang Ia lakukan Ia takkan sanggup dan tidak akan pernah sanggup. .

'Tuhan. .apa ini bagian dari rencana indahmu?' keluh Chanyeol dalam hati.

'Jika iya. Aku akan menerimanya asalkan itu untuk Baekhyun. . Hidupku. .' lanjutnya.

"Baekie. . " lirih Chanyeol pelan membuat Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Eum?" Ia tersenyum hangat.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan rasa sesak dihatinya yang semakin penuh.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir."

Terucap. . Kata-kata itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Chanyeol yang mati-matian menahan buliran air matanya agar tidak menetes.

"A-Apa?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.  
Mencoba menenangkan kegusaran hatinya yang saat itu lalu meluap.

"Mana kejutan untukku yang kau bilang hey bodoh! ini? Kau mengerjaiku? Meminta hubungan kita berakhir ditanggal dan tempat pertama kali kita memulainya? Ahh lucu sekali? Aku menyayangimu, sayang sekali" Baekhyun melepaskan tawanya. Demi Tuhan ini terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah candaan, dan Ia menyadari akting Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk semua itu.

'Ini hanya candaan kan. . Tuhan?' sesak Baekhyun.

"Aku serius. . Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir." nafas Chanyeol mulai tersengal, seperti sebentar lagi akan mati. . Tentu saja. .  
Apa arti hidupnya bila tidak ada Baekhyun, dunianya disana.

Baekhyun menunduk.  
Menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya.  
Bulirah itu mengalir dari kedua matanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

'Tuhan. . Apa ini. . Mana janjimu Tuhan. . Dia menangis. . Malaikatku menangis dihadapanku.' lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ke-Kenapa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan padamu? Maafkan aku Chanyeol. . Aku akan memperbaiki diriku. . A-aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. . Aku tidak akan mengabaikan waktu makanku lagi, Aku tidak akan lupa lagi menghubungimu, memberimu kabar, Aku tidak akan membuatmu marah, Aku. . Aku tidak akan memanggilmu bodoh lagi. Aku mohon. . Katakan ini hanya sebuah candaan kan? Aku mencintaimu. . Dan kau yang paling tau akan hal itu aku yakin. ." Baekhyun masih terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

'Perpisahan' sesuatu yang tidak pernah Ia bayangkan apalagi jika Chanyeol yang memintanya.

Kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan membuat Chanyeol terdiam.  
Hatinya remuk.  
Ia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki daya untuk berdiri jika tidak ada dinding tempatnya bersandar saat ini.  
Pandangannya mulai mengabur tertutup lapisan air yang mulai menggenangi kedua kelopak matanya.

Kenapa ia tidak mati saja.

"Aku mencintai orang lain. . Aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu dua bulan ini. . Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu dan aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir." bohong Chanyeol.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah.  
Nafasnya tersengal.  
Hatinya sesak.

"Bo-bohong. ."

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Ka-kau bukan Chanyeolku. ."

"Aku memang bukan Chanyeolmu lagi mulai saat ini. . Aku pergi. ."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang masih menangis dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki. Menyandarkan diri pada sebuah tiang untuk menumpu tubuh tak beraga miliknya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya.  
Ia sampai dititik terakhir.  
Dititik batas dimana meskipun Ia masih bernafas tapi tidak berada dalam dunia dan hidupnya tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup malaikatku. . Kau harus hidup bahagia. ." lirihnya dan kemudian semuanya menghitam.

* * *

Chanyeol perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat.

"Hyung!" nada panik Sehun terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Hyung sudah sadar?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa merespon pertanyaan adik satu-satunya ini, pikirannya dan hatinya masih dipenuhi satu nama, Baekhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol hyung?" ujar Sehun panik begitu dokter Kim, dokter pribadi keluarganya selesai memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan dia tertidur, Aku sudah menyuntiknya obat tidur dengan dosis terendah.  
Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang mengalami suatu masalah berat dan itu membuat kondisi kerusakan pada hatinya semakin parah. Sehun, apa kau sudah menemukan donor yang tepat untuk hyungmu? Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, segera temukan donor hati untuk hyungmu atau kau menyetujui alternatif operasi yang kuajukan kemarin." dokter Kim mengusap punggung Sehun pelan.

"Aku belum menemukannya dokter. Dan tentang operasi itu bukankah dokter bilang ini operasi pertama untuk kondisi seperti hyung dalam bidang kedokteran Korea, memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat kecil. 20:80 itu sama saja aku membunuh hyungku, Dok. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti alasanku tapi aku tidak akan pernah menerima operasi itu. . Bahkan jika operasi itu merupakan pilihan terakhir. ." Sehun mulai menangis.

"Aku mengerti. . Kau harus tetap bersemangat mencari donor untuk hyungmu. Jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk tetap meminum obatnya, setidaknya obat-obat itu akan sangat membantunya." dokter Kim menatap Sehun dengan iba. Ia tau anak lelaki dihadapannya kini sudah berbeda dengan anak lelaki ketika pertama kali Ia melihatnya, semakin dewasa dan kuat.

Meskipun didunia ini mereka (Chanyeol dan Sehun) hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain.  
Sifat yang Chanyeol dan Sehun terima dari darah sahabatnya Park Yoochun.

Sehun menatap hyungnya yang masih tertidur.  
Sesekali mengusap keringat hyungnya dengan handuk ditangannya.

Ia merasa penasaran bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tertidur karena efek suntikan obat tidur masih bisa berkeringat dingin seperti ini bahkan pendingin ruangan pun sudah ia nyalakan dan set dalam suhu yang bisa membuatnya sendiri kedinginan.

"Hyung. . Apa yang sedang kau impikan? apakah itu mimpi buruk? hyung jangan tinggalkan aku. . Aku hanya memiliki hyung didunia ini. . Appa. . Eomma. ." isak Sehun.

_'find me and ill be there for you~'_  
Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan memencet tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari Luhan, sahabat terdekatnya.

"Sehun!"

"Ne Lu? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Sehun sebentar menjauhkan jarak ponsel dengan telinganya. Setelah dirasanya teriakan Luhan menghilang, didekatkannya lagi ponsel flip berwarna putih itu.

"Sehun, ini tentang Chanyeol hyung!" raut wajah Sehun berubah serius begitu mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebut nama hyung yang paling Ia sayangi.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Ne! Chanyeol hyung akan sembuh Sehun. . Dia bisa sembuh!" jawab Luhan pasti.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar pelan.

"Kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapanmu kan Lu?"

"Dokter Zhang yang akan menyembuhkannya, Ia kenalan ayahku di Cina. Ia mengabari ayahku bahwa kemarin Ia sukses melakukan operasi pasien yang memiliki kondisi sama seperti Chanyeol hyung. Kita harus membawa Chanyeol hyung secepatnya. Percayalah padaku Sehun, Chanyeol Hyung akan sembuh."

Kedua mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Luhan.  
Harapan baru. . Harapan baru itu ada.

"Baiklah. tolong kau aturkan jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter Zhang. besok kami akan berangkat ke Cina Lu. Jeongmal Gomawo."

"Ne Sehun, Kau harus tetap semangat! Aku menyayangimu. . . . Dan Chanyeol Hyung." Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan yang sempat ia putus sebentar sebelum interaksi via telepon itu tertutup.

'Menyayangi?'  
'Sudahlah, kesembuhan Chanyeol hyung tetap nomor satu' pikir Sehun.

* * *

"Sehun?" lirih Chanyeol sedikit terkejut begitu melihat adik lelakinya dalam keadaan berpakaian rapi dan memasukkan lembar pakaian miliknya dan Sehun kedalam koper yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Hyung? Sudah bangun? Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyung." Ia tersenyum kemudian menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya untuk menuju dapur dan mengambilkan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk sarapan hyungnya.

"Makan dulu ya hyung." Sehun bersiap menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.  
Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Kita akan ke Cina penerbangan jam 10 pagi ini hyung."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Datar.

"Hyung, ayah Luhan memiliki kenalan dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hyung. Hyung akan kembali sehat lagi."

"Aku tidak mau. Untuk apa aku hidup"  
'Tanpa Baekhyun ada dikehidupanku. .' lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Hyung!" bentak Sehun

"Apa hyung pernah memikirkan perasaanku hyung? Sebesar apa aku menyayangi hyung? Apa hyung pernah mau tau? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini selain hyung! Apa hyung juga mau meninggalkanku? Apa hyung tau apa yang paling kuinginkan didunia ini? Kesembuhan hyung yang selalu kusebut didalam setiap doaku. Apa hyung mau perduli?. . . . " Sehun menahan tangisnya, hanya mengeluarkan isakan halus yang menyentuh hati Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menyadari keegoisannya.

'Apa harapan itu ada? Apa ini bagian dari rencana Tuhan untukku tetap hidup membahagiakan Sehun dan. . . Baekhyun?' desah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Berhenti menangis Sehun, Baiklah. . Kita akan berangkat ke Cina pagi ini."

* * *

"Sudah setahun ya. ." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Hari ini tepat setahun.  
Kenangan pahit satu tahun yang lalu dimana lelaki yang pernah begitu Ia sayangi lebih dari hidupnya berubah menjadi sosok yang paling Ia benci.

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau masih menggangguku? Apa rasa benciku padamu belum bisa mengalahkan perasaan nista ini dihatiku? Pergi. . Aku mohon. . Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi. ." Baekhyun terisak.

Menangisi bayangan Chanyeol yang masih memenuhi pikirannya.

Terlalu munafik jika Baekhyun berkata Ia sudah melupakan Chanyeol.  
Dan hey. .  
3tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk memupuk perasaan nista yang orang sebut cinta itu dan setahun. .  
Apa itu waktu yang cukup untuk membunuh perasaan itu dan menguburnya begitu saja?

Tidak.

Dan Baekhyun lah seseorang yang saat ini sedang merasakan teori tersebut.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol. . Aku bersumpah. . Aku membencimu. ." lirih Baekhyun.

"Ice cream strawberry?" Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Tepat disampingnya. Duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Untukmu." tawar suara itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan seseorang disampingnya.  
Bukan seseorang yang Ia kenal, bahkan Baekhyun berani bilang ini kali pertama melihat lelaki yang memegang cup ice cream strawberry favoritnya yang sekarang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya.  
Cukup untuk bisa masuk kedalam kategori yang orang-orang bilang tampan.  
Berbadan proposional, tinggi dan sempurna dalam kesan pertama.

"Take it or Leave it?" lelaki tinggi itu berbicara dalam bahasa inggris.  
Sambil tetap menatap Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit Ia jelaskan. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." jawab Baekhyun. Tidak ada dipilihan yang diberikan lelaki tinggi itu sebelumnya.

"Aku Kris." Lelaki tinggi bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum bersahabat.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget.

"Jadi kau juga menolak uluran perkenalanku setelah kau tidak memberi jawaban untuk tawaran ice creamku?" Kris masih tersenyum tangan kanannya masih terulur pada Baekhyun, berharap lelaki manis itu menyambutnya.

"Aku Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Malas.

Kris menurunkan uluran tangannya.  
Entah mengapa Baekhyun yang menanggapinya seperti itu malah semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jadi sepertinya ice cream strawberry ini akan kumakan sendiri. Baiklah." Kris mulai membuka tutup cup ice creamnya.

"Tunggu, seharusnya kau ijin padaku sebelum memakan ice cream itu"

"Ehh?" Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu ice creamku. Aku menerimanya. Jadi sebelum kau makan kau harus ijin dulu padaku." nada dikalimat Baekhyun masih terdengar cuek. Sembari menatap kearah lain. Ia tau lelaki bernama Kris disebelahnya ini pasti masih memandanginya.

Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-sshi, bolehkan aku memakan ice cream strawberry ini?" tanya kris dengan nada bercanda.

"Ti. . Daaaaak. ." jawab Baekhyun sembari mengambil cup ice cream ditangan kris kemudian memakannya.

Kris tersenyum puas.

"Ahhh manis!" ujar Baekhyun disela-sela menikmati rasa ice cream yang ada ditangannya.

* * *

Setiap akhir tentu memiliki awal.  
Dan dengan begitu saja awal dimana dunia baru tanpa disadari dimulai.  
Melupakan dan Memulai sesuatu yang baru atau Tetap bertahan dan Berpura – pura semua hanya mimpi, semua baik – baik saja.

* * *

"Baekhyun ada yang mencarimu, dia menunggumu di luar." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.  
Setahun ini Baekhyun memang sibuk atau lebih tepat mencari hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya sibuk dan melupakan seseorang yang untuk menyebut namanya saja ia benci.

"Ne, aku akan menemuinya" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko. Sedikit malas karena sepertinya Ia sudah tau siapa yang mencarinya itu.

Seseorang yang sama dengan yang mencarinya kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinya.

"Hai!" Sapa lelaki tampan yang akhir-akhir ini seperti mengikuti Baekhyun.  
Ya, lelaki itu memang Kris tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat membalik badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lagi kedalam toko.

"Tunggu!" Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun cepat.

"Katakan apa maumu? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan didalam." ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Aku membawakanmu ini. Kufikir kau akan suka." Kris tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan kotak berwarna putih dengan pita emas dan dua cup ice cream strawberry.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini lagi, dan bahkan aku baru mengenalmu dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu Kris. kenapa kau seperti mengikutiku hey." Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Kris.

Kemarin saat Ia tertinggal bis terakhir Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan mengantarnya pulang, Saat dua hari yang lalu dompetnya hampir kecurian Kris pula yang mengengejar pencuri itu dan mengembalikan dompetnya.  
Yang lebih aneh lagi Kris selalu muncul ketika jam istirahat makan siang untuk hanya mengantarkan cup ice cream. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak marah malah sangat berterimakasih pada lelaki tampan itu.  
Ia hanya gemas.  
Mengapa Kris bisa selalu ada dan bertingkah seperti itu.

Kris menahan senyumnya.  
Sepertinya Ia sudah mulai kebal dan terbiasa menghadapi Baekhyun yang sering memarahinya.

"Ini hadiah perkenalan kita Baekhyun, kau harus menerimanya!" Kris mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan memindahkan kotak serta ice cream ditangannya kesana.

"Hey tapi aku bilang a.."

"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, dan memastikanmu aman sampai didepan pintu rumahmu. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun!" Kris mencubit pipi putih Baekhyun kemudian melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya mengabaikan suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

Ia puas mengerjai Baekhyun lagi.

"Lelaki tampan itu lagi?" goda Kyungsoo begitu melihat Baekhyun memegang cup ice cream dan sebuah kotak putih.

"Tentu saja Kris, kau fikir siapa lagi lelaki yang bisa mengacaukan jam istirahat siangku selain dia" gemas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.  
Melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang menghangat seminggu ini. Tentu Kris memberi pengaruh besar pada hari-hari Baekhyun.  
Dan Ia merasa sangat lega.

"Kenapa tertawa Ya! Do Kyungsoo"

"Jadi namanya Kris yaa, Ah! Kemarikan ice creamnya jika kau tak mau memakannya." goda Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Mana boleh! tentang tingkah menyebalkan Kris dan ice cream itu tidak ada hubungannya jadi ice cream ini tetap akan kumakan" ujar Baekhyun mantap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

'Jika Kris memang kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun. Buatlah dia melupakan kesedihannya Tuhan.' Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kris melirik ulang jam tangannya, dan benar terbaca pukul 22:00 hatinya mulai gusar.  
Ia belum juga melihat tanda-tanda Baekhyun keluar dari toko berarti sudah satu jam Kris menunggu didalam mobilnya. Biasanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit Ia akan melihat Baekhyun keluar dan mengikutinya perlahan sampai Baekhyun menaiki bus, turun dari bus dan masuk kerumahnya.  
Entah pesona macam apa yang ada didalam diri Baekhyun sehingga membuat dirinya seperti terbius dan terjerumus ingin merasuki perasaannya lebih dalam.  
Pertama kali ketika tak sengaja melintasi taman dimana Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya seperti pertama kali Kris mempercayai bahwa malaikat itu ada.  
Dan pertama kali mendekat dan tau Baekhyun menangis seperti ada perasaan sedih yang juga menusuk hatinya.

Malaikat tidak seharusnya bersedih apalagi menangis.

Sebutlah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti apa yang orang teorikan.  
Tapi Kris memang mencintai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali Ia melihat Baekhyun dan jangan salahkan dirinya jika perasaan itu tertancap semakin kuat.

"Ok aku harus menemuinya sebelum perasaan ini membunuhku." Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki toko.

"Permisi, apakah aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun?" sapa Kris sopan begitu Ia melihat teman Baekhyun yang biasa ia mintai tolong untuk memanggilkan Baekhyun di jam istirahat.

"Oh, Kris." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne?" Kris sedikit heran karena teman Baekhyun ini mengetahui namanya.  
Baekhyun tentu sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada sahabatnya.  
Dan Kris tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya, hatinya yang berbunga.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun? tapi dia tidak ada disini, dia tadi meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Pulang lebih awal?" tanya kris memastikan.

"Iya dia sudah pulang sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu."

'Sial, kenapa perasaan gusar ini semakin kuat.'

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja" pamit Kris.

Kris berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.  
Perasaan gusarnya semakin kuat, entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh Sial!" Kris memukul stirnya kasar dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya menuju satu tujuan, rumah Baekhyun dan memastikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun masih terduduk diam ditaman dan bangku favoritnya.  
Hari ini Ia meminta ijin pulang lebih awal pada Kyungsoo, sahabat sekaligus pemilik toko aksesoris tempat Ia bekerja.

"Kau masih menggangguku. . Jika kau tidak mau pergi bahkan aku sudah memohonnya. . Apa aku harus menggunakan cara lain untuk mengusirmu?" Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan masih tentang hal yang sama. . Chanyeol. . Park Chanyeol. .

"Kau menyakitiku. . Aku tidak mengenalmu. ."

"Maafkan aku tapi jika kau tidak mau pergi. Maka aku yang akan mengusirmu. . Yeollie. . ."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Ia berjanji ini tangisan terakhir.

"Kris. . Maafkan aku untuk hal ini. . Kuharap kau tidak akan marah. ."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat tinggal. . Park Chanyeol. ."

Derap langkah Baekhyun Ia percepat ketika Ia menyadari ada suara derap langkah lain yang terdengar jelas dibelakangnya.  
Suara derap langkah lebih dari satu pasang kaki, mungkin dua pasang atau tiga. Sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan.

"Tuhan tolong lindungi selalu diriku." doanya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Masih ada jarak 1km lagi yang harus Baekhyun tempuh untuk mencapai rumahnya.  
Ia memang sengaja turun bukan ditempat yang biasanya karena ingin berjalan sembari memantapkan hatinya.  
Tapi bukan keadaan seperti ini yang dia mau.  
Rasa takut, gelisah dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sisi keningnya.

"Aku harus berlari." begitu terdengar derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya semakin cepat dan mendekat.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Baekhyun mulai berlari, sialnya dugaannya benar beberapa lelaki dibelakangnya tadi memang ngikutinya dan yang lebih parah kini dua orang lelaki yang berusia tua itu berada didepannya dan menariknya kedalam sebuah jalan buntu.

"Sepertinya kau terlambat menyadari keberadaan kami manis." ujar lelaki tua yang bertubuh kurus sambil menangkup kasar pipi Baekhyun sedangkan lelaki tua bertubuh berisi satunya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun kebelakang.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding ketakutan.  
Ia menyesali pilihannya malam ini.  
Cengkraman lelaki tua gemuk ini begitu kuat sedangkan lelaki tua yang satunya terus membelai pipi putihnya dan menghindari tendangan-tendangan yang coba ia layangkan.

'Tuhan. . Bagaimana ini. .'

"Berhentilah melawan cantik, kami akan membuatmu nyaman jika kau tidak melakukan pemberontakan."  
Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika lelaki itu mulai akan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau sialan, Ajusi lepaskan aku sekarang!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Ahh menggemaskan sekali" jawab lelaki yang memegangi tangannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.  
Ia merasa percuma karena usahanya berteriak tidak menghasilkan sesuatu.  
Malam ini begitu sepi dan jalan buntu ini benar-benar jarang dilewati seseorang.  
Apabila sesuatu terjadi padanya malam ini maka ia akan bunuh diri esok hari.  
Itu lebih baik daripada hidup ditubuh yang telah dijamah orang-orang menjijikkan seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika kau masih bersikeras melawan. Aku kan melakukannya dengan sedikit kasar. Dudukkan dia!"

Lelaki yang memegangi tangan Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Kemudian lelaki yang berhadapan dengan baekhyun dengan satu tangan memegangi kakinya.  
Tangan lelaki itu yang lainnya memegangi dagu dan pipi Baekhyun yang mulai dibasahi air mata lalu mulai menciumi pipi basah itu kasar.  
Menyerap aroma wangi lelaki manis itu dan ketika tangannya mulai merobek kaos yang Baekhyun gunakan sontak Baekhyun berteriak.

"Chanyeoooool! Tolong Akuuu. ."  
Lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya mencium kasar pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? hahaahahaahahah"

Dan saat itu pula tangisan Baekhyun pecah. .

"Kau sialan!" Suara lain yang familiar ditelinga Baekhyun terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Kris. ." lirihnya diantara isakan.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Kris menghajar lelaki yang masih ternganga menyadari kehadirannya.  
Memukulinya seperti kesetanan.  
Meninju bagian perut lelaki itu, kemudian bagian pipi, menginjak, menendang, dan menghempaskannya, kemudian memukulinya lagi.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan bergidik ngeri melihat Kris yang mengerikan seperti itu tanpa dia sadari lelaki satunya telah melepaskan tangannya dan berlari pergi sebelum dia menjadi mayat menyusul temannya yang nyawanya kini berada ditangan Kris.

"Kris. . Hentikan. . Kumohon Kris" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyunku hah? Kau menjijikkan! Beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyunku dengan tangan kotormu!"  
"Mati Kau!" lanjut Kris sembari terus melayangkan tinjunya.

"Kris! berhenti! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh!" teriak Baekhyun sembari memeluk tangan Kris yang sudah bersiap melayangkan satu tinjunya lagi.

Tubuh Kris melemas.  
Dipeluknya Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

Amarahnya mereda.

"Ketika aku melihat wajahmu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu! ingat itu!" seru Kris pada lelaki yang hampir sekarat karena dipukulinya itu.

Kris melepaskan jaketnya untuk melapisi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar kris sembari menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.  
Ia berada didalam rumahnya saat ini.  
Kris menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk membuatkannya teh hangat.

"Minumlah." Kris menaruh teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Hatinya seperti ditusuk.

Kelu melihat kondisi seseorang yang ia cintai saat ini.  
Rambut halusnya berantakan dengan bercak merah dipipi dan tangannya seperti bekas tekanan kuat juga pakaiannya yang sobek.

'Andai saja Ia datang lebih awal untuk menjemput Baekhyun pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.'

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kris membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menghentikan lamunan kosongnya.  
"Kau harus meminum teh mu dan istirahat." ucap Kris penuh sayang sembari menatap Baekhyun teduh.

"Kris. ."  
"Terimakasih. ." lanjut Baekhyun.

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Kris yang datang menjenguk sore itu.  
Ada kelegaan dihati Kris begitu melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaaan lebih baik dibanding semalam ketika ia berpamitan untuk pulang.

Sebenarnya Ia merasa begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
Ia ingin bermalam dan menjaga Baekhyun tapi mengingat hubungan tahap pertemanan yang mereka jalani Kris jadi mengurungkan niatnya.  
Begitu pula ketika semalaman Ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus terbayang kejadian dimana Baekhyun menangis ia benar-benar marah dan menyesali dirinya sendiri, begitu pagi datang Ia ingin memberikan waktu Baekhyun untuk lebih lama beristirahat, jadilah sore ini Ia baru datang menjenguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kris memandang nanar luka memerah ditubuh Baekhyun.  
Kemudian mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

'Lelaki brengsek itu harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua.'

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris."

"Aku menghawatirkan keadaanmu." jawab Kris lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam.  
Menunduk.

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli padaku Kris?"

Kali ini Kris yang tak bersuara.  
Hatinya ragu.  
Ini seperti saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, segala niat tulusnya.

"Aku. . "

"Aku perduli padamu" lanjutnya.

Dalam hati Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menjadikannya lelaki yang begitu pengecut.

"Begitu. . Terimakasih. . Kau benar-benar teman yang baik." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

* * *

Ruangan operasi itu masih tertutup rapat.  
Lampunya masih menyala menandakan didalamnya masih terjadi aktivitas dimana seorang dokter dan perawat sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pasien dan pasien yang sedang memperjuangkan keinginannya untuk terus hidup.  
Tak jauh dari pintu yang tertutup itu terdapat sosok-sosok yang dengan hati cemas menunggui kabar menggembirakan yang dibawa oleh sang dokter.  
Dan semoga kabar itu memang benar kabar yang menggembirakan.

"Sehun, tenanglah. ." Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun pelan.

Berusaha menenangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang belum berhenti bergetar dari dua jam yang lalu tepat ketika operasi dimulai.

"Chanyeol hyung akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Chanyeol hyung seseorang yang kuat." tambahnya.

Sehun masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya.  
Selama setahun ini hyungnya memang benar-benar kuat.  
Ia menjalani segala terapi dan persiapan pra-operasi tanpa mengeluh.  
Sehun tau keinginan hyungnya itu untuk sembuh memang benar-benar besar.

Dan segala terapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah.  
Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak pernah lepas menemani Chanyeol pun bergidik ngeri.  
Terapinya betul-betul berat ditambah obat-obatan herbal yang harus diminum Chanyeol selama 3kali sehari.  
Pernah suatu kali Sehun iseng mencoba memakan obat itu dan bukan main rasanya. .  
Obat terpahit yang pernah Ia rasakan seumur hidup.  
Dan untuk membayangkan bagaimana hyungnya itu melewati hari-harinya saja membuatnya tidak sanggup dan menangis. Kekuatan cinta hyungnya padanya dan seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun yang hyungnya selalu ceritakan itu tentu benar-benar kuat.

'Baekhyun. . Byun Baekhyun hyung. . ketika nanti kita bertemu. . aku akan menangis dan memelukmu, terimakasih karena dirimu. . hyungku akan tetap hidup. .'

"Chanyeol hyung. ." lirih Sehun pelan.

'kau sudah berjanji padaku akan baik-baik saja hyung. kau bilang kau akan sembuh demi aku dan. . Baekhyun hyung. .'

* * *

TBC

* * *

show me your love juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTITLED**

**-2-**

* * *

_"Chanyeol hyung. ." lirih Sehun pelan._

_'kau sudah berjanji padaku akan baik-baik saja hyung. kau bilang kau akan sembuh demi aku dan. . Baekhyun hyung. .'_

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian lampu notifikasi dipintu ruangan operasi itu mati.

Sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya memunculkan diri dari balik pintu masih menggunakan maskernya.

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat menghampirinya.  
Sontak tubuhnya bangkit balik mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu hingga membuat Luhan yang tanpa sadar ikut melamun terkaget.

"Dok. . dokter Zhang? Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol hyung dok?" ujar Sehun dalam bahasa cina dengan nada panik disana.

Setahun lebih tinggal di Cina memang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terbiasa menggunakan bahasa mandarin.  
Belum terlalu sempurna memang tapi mereka begitu bersyukur karena memiliki Luhan yang selalu siap membantu apabila terdapat hambatan dalam berkomunikasi dengan lingkungan.

Luhan memegang erat tangan kanan Sehun.  
Erat seolah menunjukkan Ia ada dan akan selalu ada disisi Sehun apapun yang terjadi apapun pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut dokter Zhang yang masih terdiam.

"Dok? hyung baik-baik sajakan? Operasinya sukses kan?" Sehun semakin kalut digoyangkannya tangan dokter Zhang yang masih terdiam.

Demi tuhan ingin rasanya Sehun memaki dokter dihadapannya ini agar dia tau kalau saat ini Sehun betul-betul panik.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun lebih erat.  
Dokter Zhang perlahan membuka maskernya.

"Ikutlah keruanganku" jawab dokter Zhang dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa Sehun baca.

Ruangan itu begitu senyap sesaat.  
Ruangan yang didominasi cat warna putih.  
Tidak begitu besar dan hanya berisi kursi, meja, dan lemari berkas.  
Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Dokter Zhang.

"Sebelum menyampaikan hasil operasi tadi aku ingin menyampaikan padamu beberapa hal." dokter Zhang menghela nafas pendek.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah serius.  
Tubuhnya menegang.  
Luhan bahkan bisa perasakan berubahan itu.

"Pertama, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Chanyeol. Dia seseorang yang kuat dan aku tau dia sangat menyayangimu melihat dari usahanya untuk sembuh dan bertahan hidup." dokter Zhang tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum.  
Hyungnya memang seseorang seperti itu.  
Dan rasa bangganya pada Chanyeol memang sudah tidak dapat ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata lagi.

"Kedua, kau harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan, Operasinya berjalan baik dan lancar. Awalnya aku sempat pesimis karena sepertinya tubuh Chanyeol menolak beberapa suntikan obat yang diberikan. Tapi dibawah alam sadarnya Ia seperti menggumamkan sebuah nama. . Baekhyun. . seingatku, setelah itu denyut jantungnya kembali normal hingga operasi selesai dijalankan."

Sehun dan Luhan meremang.  
Sekuat itukan cinta Chanyeol pada seseorang bernama Baekhyun itu? Bahkan dibatas ambang kesadarannya, diantara pilihan untuk pergi atau melanjutkan hidupnya pun nama itu memberikan kekuatan tersendiri padanya.

"Ketiga. . mungkin ini bukan kabar yang terlalu baik Sehun." dokter Zhang memutus kalimatnya dan sejenak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun.

"Katakan dok, aku menyayangi hyungku." Sehun mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat setegar mungkin.

"Hmm baiklah, ketiga, hasil operasi ini belum bisa disebut berhasil atau gagal. ."

"Maksudku. . Berhasil atau tidaknya operasi ini semuanya tergantung pada kekuatan Chanyeol." lanjut dokter Zhang.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksud dokter."

"Kondisi yang dialami Chanyeol memang termasuk jarang ditemukan. Kerusakan hati tidak akan sembuh apabila bukan dilakukan penggantian dengan donor hati. Operasi ini memang bisa memperpanjang usia pasien tapi bukan dalam arti menyembuhkan secara total. Setelah operasi ini dilakukan pun kondisi pasien tetap harus dalam pengawasan. Ini berhubungan dengan penyakitnya yang akan bisa kambuh apabila pasien memiliki suatu masalah baik psikis maupun fisik. Jadi Sehun kau juga tetap harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengingatkan hyungmu."

Sehun terdiam mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diutarakan dokter Zhang.  
Meskipun belum sempurna setidaknya selama Ia bisa menjaga Chanyeol hyung semua akan baik baik-baik saja.

"Itu tanggung jawabku dok. Aku berjanji untuk itu." Dokter Zhang tersenyum.

"Kau boleh menemui kakakmu diruang pasien sekarang. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Sehun menatap hyung kesayangannya yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Sehun, aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita, kau baik-baik saja jika kutinggal?" tanya Luhan hawatir.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, tak akan lama."

Dalam hati Sehun begitu bersyukur untuk mengenal Luhan.  
Luhan memang betul-betul sahabat yang baik.  
Luhan juga yang menjadi teman pertamanya begitu Ia kembali ke Korea.  
Perkenalan awalnya dibandara karena koper mereka yang tertukar begitu lucu.  
Luhan ternyata baru pertama kali datang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studi ke universitas, posisi yang sama dengan Sehun yang akan melanjutkan sekolahnya begitu lulus sekolah menengah di Jepang.  
Luhan merupakan orang kedua yang paling Ia sayangi setelah hyungnya.  
Entah sayang dalam arti bagaimana Sehun sendiri belum begitu memahaminya.

Selama ini Sehun dan Chanyeol memang hidup terpisah.  
Sehun besekolah dijepang dan tinggal bersama adik ayahnya.  
Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap tinggal dikorea.  
Awalnya Sehun menolak dan tetap ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol.  
Tapi hyungnya itu memintanya dan akan mengijinkannya kembali ke Korea ketika Ia sudah lulus sekolah menengah.  
Dan alasan Chanyeol saat itu begitu bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal di Korea baru diketahui Sehun ketika mereka sampai di Cina untuk pengobatan Chanyeol kemarin.

'Sehun maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu. Aku meninggalkanmu di Jepang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea karena dia ada disana. Dia Hidupku. . namanya Byun Baekhyun.'

"Sehun." panggilan Luhan membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Kau harus makan, Chanyeol hyung pasti sedih kalau sampai tau kau lupa makan." ujar Luhan yang tanpa Sehun sadari sudah berapa lama berada disitu sembari menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol hyung. . akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan anggukan mantap.

"Luhanie, gomawoyo. . jeongmal. " ucap Sehun tersenyum tulus dan memeluknya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan di dekapan Sehun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa merona.

* * *

"Hei. . Baekhyun. . Byun Baekhyun. ." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Sahabatnya ini melamun lagi.

"Apa kau dan Kris sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.  
Ini bukan tentang Kris.

"Kyungie. . Aku ini orang jahat. ." Kyungsoo terkaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hey kau bicara apa? Kau ini orang baik. Kau sahabat terbaikku!"

"Kalau aku orang baik kenapa dia pergi meinggalkanku. . Kenapa. . Kenapa?" tatapan Baekhyun kosong.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.  
Ada rasa sedih dihatinya memperhatikan sahabat kesayangannya ini.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, kenapa kau masih memikirkan dia? Dia bukan yang terbaik kau tau itu."  
Kyungsoo paham betul siapa 'dia' yang sedang Baekhyun bicarakan saat ini.

"Aku membencinya, aku membencinya sungguh." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Tangan nya menggapai ponselnya yang tak jauh dari situ dan mulai mengetikan pesan singkat.

_To: Kris__  
__- bisakah kau jemput baekhyun sekarang? sepertinya dia butuh istirahat__  
__(terkirim)_

_From: Kris__  
__- aku akan sampai dalam 10menit._

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dan masih memeluk Baekhyun yang terisak.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" tanya Baekhyun polos begitu Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan membawanya pergi.

"Karena aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan" jawab Kris terus menatap kedepan berusaha membagi konsentrasi antara menyetir mobil dan memandang Baekhyun sesekali.

"Rayuan macam apa yang kau berikan pada Kyungsoo, sehingga dia mengijinkanmu membawaku pergi?" Baekhyun memanyunkan ujung bibir merahnya.

Dan sialnya hal itu membuat Kris semakin sulit membagi konsentrasinya dan memilih diam.

"Ok kita sampai. ." Kris membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Padang ilalang?" tanya Baekhyun. Pandangannya mulai menelusuri dari sudut ke sudut pemandangan indah menenangkan dihadapannya.

Hatinya terasa sejuk.  
Ia biarkan tubuh mungilnya diterpa angin sejuk yang seakan membelainya lembut.  
Kris memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari-jemari indah Baekhyun dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan.

"Ini tempat favoritku." ujar Kris begitu ia dan Baekhyun sampai kesebuah dataran hijau yang dikelilingi ilalang memilih untuk duduk disana.

"Seleramu lumayan." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Tapi sungguh selera Kris memang tidak buruk, tempat ini benar-benar menenangkan bahkan membuat Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol.  
Tunggu. .  
Bayangan Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya ditempat ini ketika Ia sedang bersama dengan Kris.  
Apa itu berarti Ia memang harus mengusir Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengambil posisi tertidur menatap langit.  
Cuaca yang tidak terik dan angin yang menyapu wajah dan rambutnya begitu menenangkan.

"Baekhyun. " panggil Kris.

"Eumm?"

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu." Kris memposisikan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun, tidak terlalu dekat, tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku juga" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku mengamatimu sejak lama. Tapi mungkin aku memang pengecut sehingga baru berani menghampirimu. Kenapa kau sering sekali menangis ditempat yang sama?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.  
Sebenarnya suasana hatinya yang tenang sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaan terakhir Kris.

"Baekhyun? Kau marah? Maaf. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya dan lupakan aku pernah bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu padamu."

"Apa hal yang paling tidak bisa kau terima didunia ini Kris?"

"Eh?"

"Aku benci penghianatan. Karena kepercayaan itu sama seperti perasaan seseorang, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati. "

Kris terdiam. Ia mengerti benar arti dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menangis karena hal yang paling ia tidak bisa terjadi padanya dan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang paling ia sayang, mungkin.

"Baekhyun. "

"Aku menyayangimu. ." ucap Kris hati-hati.

"A-Apa?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kesamping, menatap Kris disebelahnya.

"Aku serius. Aku mungkin sudah gila karena aku menyukaimu bahkan mungkin menyayangimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis dah aku benci melihatmu seperti itu. Aku fikir kau terlalu berharga untuk menangis."

"Aku ingin tau mengapa kau menangis dan ketika aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku ingin menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu itu terjadi padamu lagi. ." lanjut Kris.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.  
Kris begitu serius.  
Apa ia tidak begitu jahat jika memanfaatkan Kris dan keadaan ini untuk melupakan Chanyeol? Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Kris.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Aku.. Aku belum bisa memastikan Kris, ini mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat. ." jawab Baekhyun. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk.

"Aku siap menunggu, dan kau bisa mencoba." yakin Kris yang ikut terduduk disebelah Baekhyun.

'Maafkan aku. . Park Chanyeol'

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencobanya. ."

"Ka-kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?" Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kris, tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya." jawabnya mantap.

Kris memeluk Baekhyun.  
Melepasnya kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi putih itu.  
Matanya memandangi seluruh lekuk wajah Baekhyun.  
Matanya yang indah, hidungnya, pipi putihnya dan berhenti tepat dibibir merah itu.  
Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba menggapai bibir itu, melihat tidak ada menolakan disana Kris kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dan milik Baekhyun meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan halus disana hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang memulai memperdalam kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang dibalas Kris tanpa terkesan mendominasi.  
Decakan halus terdengar sesekali mewarnai ciuman panjang itu.  
Seolah mereka satu sama lain saling mencari keyakinan di sana.

* * *

"Hyung? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah sembari memegangi bagian dadanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesakitan setelah dua minggu keluar dari rumah sakit pasca operasi.

'Sakit. .'

'Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa terasa sakit. .' keluh Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, apa kau sudah menghubungi Kris kita akan ke Korea?" ujar Chanyeol berpura-pura.

"Ne Hyung, minggu depan kita berangkat. Kris hyung mengijinkan kita bermalam dirumahnya selagi kita belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru." jawab Sehun.

"Hyung apa kau sudah begitu tidak sabar bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung?" goda Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baekhyun. . "

'Baekhyun ah. . Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu' lamun Chanyeol.

* * *

TBC

* * *

special thx : baekxixixi, byunpopof, naranabila, meriska lim, Yeollbaekk, dnyhxxo99, Baekrisyeol, watasiwadjie , semua yang view, follow, sama fave fanfic ini!

next? show me your love juseyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNTITLED**

**-3-**

**{chanbaek/krisbaek}**

* * *

_'Baekhyun ah. . Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu' lamun Chanyeol._

* * *

Pandangan Baekhyun kosong.

Ia masih duduk ditempat yang sama tanpa melakukan apapun selain memainkan smartphone putih dengan phonestrap strawberry miliknya, memutarnya diantara jemari lentiknya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Memikirkan tentang Kris.

"Hap" Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Baekhyun sukses membuatnya tersadar.

"Ya, kemarikan ponselku Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Kemarikaan!" Baekhyun berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai menyalakan smartphone putih itu.

"Ya ya ya Byun Baekhyun, sahabat macam apa kau ini. Lihat-lihat wallpaper ponselmu ini kau dan Kris kan? jadi kalian sudah resmi dan tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?"

Baekhyun menyerah, pasrah.

"Jadi sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kemarin." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Ia bukan tidak mau memberitahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kris pada Kyungsoo tapi untuk memastikan perasaannya saja ia belum bisa, bahkan setelah berbagi ciuman kemarin pun.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Ia tau dengan pasti Chanyeol masih ada disana, dihati dan pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kris bilang dia siap menunggu dan aku mungkin akan mencobanya."

"Tidak usah terlalu dipaksakan Baekhyun ah, aku mungkin tidak mengenal Kris tapi kurasa dia seseorang yang tulus." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Aku tau."

* * *

Baekhyun memainkan ujung sedotannya sembari terus memperhatikan Kris yang sedang menerima telepon disela waktu sore mereka, mungkin bisa juga disebut kencan.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun manja sembari meminum ice lattenya sesekali.

"Dari sahabatku di China. Dia akan kembali ke Korea dan menginap dirumahku selama beberapa hari, sampai dia menemukan tempat tinggal baru." jawab Kris menyimpan ponselnya disaku dengan satu tangannya yang lain sedikit memainkan poni Baekhyun.

"Namja?" Baekhyun berpura-pura menambahkan nada seperti terkesan cemburu disana.

Kris mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Baekhyunku cemburu?" goda Kris.

"Ti…daaaak." Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahhh kenapa menggemaskan sekali sih." Kris semakin senang menggoda Baekhyun. Terus dipandanginya sosok teristimewa dihatinya ini.

"Aku tidak cemburu Kris!"

"Jawab aku atau kucium disini. Sekarang. " Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit nakal, menggodanya.

"Akuu tidaak cemburuu. Temanmu itu akan menginap ditempatmu dan aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo menginap ditempat Kai kalau begitu ." balas Baekhyun sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya, berpura mencari nomor Kyungsoo dan mendialnya.

"No! Kai itu kekasih Kyungsoo, mana boleh aku membiarkanmu menginap ditempat namja lain." akhirnya Kris yang mulai terpancing rasa cemburu bergegas mengambil ponsel dari tangan Baekhyun dan memutus sambungan dial dilayar ponselnya sebelum panggilan itu benar-benar terhubung kenomor yang dituju.

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan aktingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mengijinkan namja lain menginap ditempatmu. Itu baru adil."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menggoda Kris.

Tentu saja Ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh melarang teman Kris menginap.

Ia tidak seprotektif itu.

Apalagi untuk saat ini ia masih belum tau perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya pada Kris.

Sejauh ini ia akui memang ia merasa nyaman.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji Baby, mengertilah sedikit." Kris bimbang.

Disatu sisi ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menuruti Baekhyun.

Tapi disisi lain ia telah berjanji pada Chanyeol.

Ditambah ia memang sudah merindukan sahabatnya itu meskipun hanya sempat bersama selama beberapa bulan sebelum Ia pindah ke Korea.

Chanyeol jugalah yang membantunya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Korea dengan berkirim pesan.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Berpura-pura marah.

"Ok, ok, bagaimana jika kau ikut menginap dirumahku jadi kau tidak akan mencurigai apa yang kulakukan dengan sahabatku itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris memecahkan masalah.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

Tidak buruk juga untuk menambah teman. Toh teman Kris temannya juga.

"Baiklah sayang, aku terima penawaranmu. Tapi kau tau aku tidak bisa bahasa mandarin. Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalian tidak melakukan pembicaraan aneh didepanku." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Senang karena setidaknya Ia berhasil mengerjai Kris.

Kris mencubit pipi Baekhyun Gemas.

"Dia orang korea sebenarnya, dan lagi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal yang macam-macam. Karena sialnya disini, dan disini terasa sesak. Dipenuhi namamu" nada ucapan Kris berubah serius, ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, menuntunnya kearah pelipisnya dan turun ke dadanya, memposisikannya disana sesaat.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Menatap wajah tampan Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya tanpa keraguan sekaligus merasakan debaran dijantungnya, ia tau dan yakin Kris benar-benar menyukainya.

"O, o bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Baekhyun mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya memasang wajah seakan tertarik ingin mendengar cerita Kris.

Kris menghela nafas pendek. Melepas genggaman tangannya dijemari Baekhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit ketika aku menjenguk temanku. Dia menolongku, mungkin saat ini aku seperti berhutang budi bahkan nyawa padanya, kemudian kami berteman. Dia sangat baik, menyenangkan, dan kau tau dia sungguh tampan. Aku malah khawatir kau akan menyukainya." jujur Kris.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

Kekasihnya ini begitu sempurna sebenarnya. Tampan, tinggi, proposional, selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, betul-betul seseorang yang sempurna.

"Kalau kau takut pegang hatiku, dan jangan biarkan berpindah ketempat lain." Baekhyun menggenggam punggung tangan Kris hangat.

Kris tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan kekasihnya ini.

"Itu sudah pasti, aku berjanji. Bahkan jika kau yang memohon untukku melepaskannya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Begitu terdengar lebih baik." senyum Baekhyun.

"Hey tunggu, kemarikan ponselku!" respon Baekhyun begitu Kris mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan tepat disebelah ice lattenya.

Kris tersenyum, sembari memainkan strap-ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kau memakainya?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

Strap-ponsel strawberry, isi dari kotak putih, hadiah pertama yang Ia berikan untuk Baekhyun diwaktu perkenalan mereka.

"Aku senang, anggap ini aku okay? Kau harus menjaganya. Aku tau kau ini ceroboh. Jadi jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya" ujar Kris mengusap pelan surai halus Baekhyun.

* * *

Kris menengok ke arah jam besar di salah satu dinding.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan akhirnya pesawat yang membawa sahabatnya itu mendarat juga.

"Kris!" teriak suara berat diujung pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

"Chanyeol!" Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Welcome Back!"

"Korea sepertinya baik-baik saja." ujar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku tidak melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Kemana mereka?" tanya Kris begitu menyadari Chanyeol hanya seorang diri.

"Mereka akan menyusul minggu depan, tiba-tiba ada yang harus diurus katanya."

Sahabatnya ini memang begitu hangat meskipun Ia hanya sempat mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan.

"Hey Kris, Aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku makan?"

"Sure!" Kris membantu Chanyeol membawakan kopornya menuju mobilnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan cerita-cerita masing masing setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

Mereka memang tipe sahabat yang saling cocok satu sama lain, maksudnya memiliki banyak kesamaan seperti jenis musik, hobi, dan selera.

Tidak banyak perubahan fisik yang Kris lihat di diri Chanyeol, hanya mungkin selain terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut hitam model semi-spikenya sahabatnya ini terlihat lebih kurus.

Kris tidak mempertanyakan kenapa karena yang ia tau Chanyeol memang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan meski ia tidak tau penyakit apa yang sahabatnya ini derita.

Toh ia juga tidak mau Chanyeol salah paham dan menganggapnya tidak tulus hanya karena kasian dan rasa balas budi.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah sudah ada kabar dimana keberadaan malaikatmu itu?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol meminum ice lattenya. Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit.

Ia menggelang.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya Chan, itu terbaca dimatamu." kata Kris.

'Sangat. .'

'Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau akan senang, aku kembali. .' desah Chanyeol

"Hey ceritakan padaku tentang kekasihmu." ujar Chanyeol bersemangat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya yang dirasa sedikit sensitif.

Kris tersenyum malu.

Ekspresi yang terbaca oleh Chanyeol, Kris tentu benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Dia seseorang yang menyenangkan. Aku seperti merasa aku hampir gila Chan, tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan kurasa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama." cerita Kris, kedua matanya berbinar.

"Jadi kau sudah pensiun dari status playboymu, huh?" goda Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk mantap.

"Dan aku menyerah pada sosok pecinta ice cream strawberry." lanjutnya.

'Ice cream strawberry?' ada sesak kecil dihati Chanyeol.

"Hmm, aku jadi penasaran."

"Tidak usah begitu penasaran Chan, karena kalian akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Kau tau, dia itu pencemburu, Dia bilang dia akan menginap ditempat kekasih temannya jika aku mengijinkanmu menginap ditempatku." jawab Kris dengan nada terdengar gemas.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali. Lalu aku akan kau tempatkan dimana?" tawa Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membujuknya dengan memberikannya tawaran untuk ikut menginap bersamamu, ditempatku. Dan dia akhirnya setuju." jelas Kris.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu itu benar-benar lucu. Aku jadi semakin penasaran ingin mengenalnya." goda Chanyeol.

"Hey Park Chanyeol! berani kau menggodanya sedikit saja, akan kutemukan malaikatmu itu dan kukatakan padanya untuk melupakan lelaki sepertimu." canda Kris.

Chanyeol hanya membalas candaan Kris dengan tawa khasnya.

"Tenanglah Wu Yi Fan, aku hanya menggodamu." Chanyeol membalas menyebut nama lengkap Kris.

"Tapi kalian sepertinya memang akan cocok. Pecinta Ice Latte. Mari kita pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengannya." Kris bangkit dan diikuti Chanyeol.

'Ice Latte?'

* * *

Tidak sampai 15menit mobil Kris sudah terparkir lagi di garasi rumahnya.

Entah mengapa perasaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdebar.

Kris membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kopor milik Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Kris.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya.

Demi bumi yang Ia pijak debarannya semakin menggila begitu Ia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu masuk rumah Kris.

Debaran seperti ini sebelumnya hanya ia rasakan ketika sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun, ketika melihat Baekhyun ceria dan bermanja padanya, ketika Baekhyun. .

Semua tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menaruh kopormu dan memanggil kekasihku. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan minuman untuk kita."

Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Kris dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

'Sial, debaran ini semakin menggila, rasanya sesak.'

"Annyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Chanyeol membeku.

Pikiran dan telinganya seolah saling berinteraksi mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Ia dengar. Perasaannya semakin bergejolak.

Bibirnya terkatup sedikit gemetar.

Suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya.

Suara itu suara yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya.

Suara yang sejujurnya begitu ia rindukan.

Dengan segenap kekuatan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Dan benar.

Pikirannya tak salah, kedua matanya tidak buta, dan gejolak hatinya yang menggila saat ini beralasan.

'Malaikatku. .' desah Chanyeol dalam hati.

Senyum manis Baekhyun menghilang.

Demi bumi yang Ia injak saat ini Ia mengenali sosok dihadapannya ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah selain wajahnya yang memang terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu kurus.

Sebentar Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Tidak bohong bila hatinya bergejolak hebat.

Dan luka hatinya yang tidak ia tutupi dengan baik selama ini terbuka lagi.

Seseorang yang Ia benci, yang menghancurkan perasaannya kini tepat berada dihadapannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hey Chan kenalkan, dia ini kekasihku." seru Kris yang masih merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

'Eghhh' desah Chanyeol pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ratusan duri mendengar kalimat sahabatnya itu.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan perasaan sakitnya dan memasang wajar senetral mungkin meski itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

"A-Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun sshi" Chanyeol menahan bibirnya yang bergetar. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana? Tampankan sahabatku ini? Kau bahkan tanpa sadar terus memandanginya sayang." Kris menggoda Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tersadar kemudian memalingkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Dia butuh obatnya saat ini juga.

"Dia ini kekasihku Chan, dia sangat manis bukan?" Kris masih belum menyadari hawa aneh yang berada disekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ne. . Sangat manis." jawab Chanyeol sembari memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya yang sangat Ia rindukan.

'Sial. . ' keluh Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menahan rona diwajahnya. Kris tidak boleh melihatnya merona.

"Apa kubilang. . Cantik mana Baekhyunku dengan malaikatmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu?" tanya Kris lagi.

Chanyeol mulai dapat menekan perasaannya.

Baekhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Malaikatku cantiknya sama seperti Baekhyun sshi, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sshi jauh lebih cantik." jawabnya tulus.

Baekhyun kali ini tidak dapat menahan lagi gejolak hatinya.

Wajahnya merona sempurna dan Chanyeol melihatnya.

Ada desir-desir halus dihati Chanyeol.

"Hey hey Park Chanyeol, yang barusan itu seperti terdengar kau menggoda kekasihku, apa kau mau kulaporkan pada malaikatmu itu hah?" nada kalimat Kris terdengar bercanda namun tidak bersahabat.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Kris, malaikatku tentu lebih cantik." jawab Chanyeol menetralkan keadaan. Ia tau betul Kris serius terhadap perasaannya pada kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Kris. .Aku mengantuk. ." ujar Baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat Kris. Kris merengkuhnya dan membelai surainya perlahan.

Baekhyun sengaja.

Dan sepertinya berhasil.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandanginya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kamarmu ada dilantai 1, Chan. Rumah ini hanya memiliki dua kamar. Baekhyun biar tidur bersamaku. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang jika kau mau."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum sekilas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas.

Semakin lama berada disitu hanya akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Tubuhnya melemas.

Hatinya semakin sakit.

Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Sejenak ia menyandarkan dirinya diantara dinding tangga untuk mencari kekuatan.

Pikirannya menerawang dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"O-obatku. ."

Chanyeol masih memegangi dadanya yang sakit, dengan sisa kekuatannya Ia membuka kopornya mencari tempat dimana obat penahan rasa sakitnya berada.

Ia memang menyembunyikannya terlalu dalam sehingga sedikit sulit menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

_find me and I'll be there for you~_

Ia hentikan sesaat kegiatannya, merogoh sakunya dan membuka flip ponselnya.

_"Sehun. ."_ lirihnya.

_"Hyung, sudah sampai di Korea kan? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Hyung baik-baik saja kan?"_ nada Sehun terdengar khawatir diujung sana.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Sakit sekali.

_"Aku sudah sampai, aku baik-baik saja Sehunie."_

_"Syukurlah hyung. Hyung, kau tidak lupa meminum obatnya kan?"_

_"Ne, aku sudah meminumnya"_ bohong Chanyeol.

_"Hyung ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tentang obat pereda rasa sakit itu. . Kau yakin kau sudah membuangnya kan hyung?"_

_"A-aku sudah membuangnya Sehunie."_ jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Ia bebohong lagi, membohongin adik kesayangannya kedua kalinya untuk hari ini.

Ada rasa berdosa terselip dihatinya.

'Sehun maafkan aku. .'

_"Aku percaya padamu hyung, hanya saja Luhan bilang kemarin Ia melihatmu seperti memasukkan botol obat itu kekopor. Hyung jangan buat aku hawatir. Hyung ingat perkataan dokter Zhang bukan?"_

'Aku tidak menyarankan kau meminum obat ini Chanyeol, namun jika rasa sakitnya seperti tidak bisa kau tahan lagi kau dapat meminumnya. Tidak dalam jumlah banyak dan tidak dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu sering. Efek obat ini cukup kuat. Membuatmu kecanduan dan jika kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku maka nyawamu yang akan terancam. Sehun bisa tolong kau selalu awasi dan ingatkan kakakmu?'

Penjelasan dokter Zhang saat itu masih teringat jelas difikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang sangat jarang meminum obat pereda rasa sakit itu bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah karena hanya satu kali.

Itupun tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun karena ia meminumnya diam-diam.

_"Hyung."_ panggil suara diujung sana.

_"Sehunie, aku ingin beristirahat. Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

_"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu hyung. Selamat beristirahat."_ tutup Sehun.

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya tergesa dan memegang erat tabung kecil berisi apa yang Ia cari, mengeluarkan beberapa kapsulnya sekaligus dan menenggaknya.

"Sakit sekali Baekkie. ."

* * *

Cahaya hangat yang menelusup dari luar jendela kaca kamar dilantai satu itu menggoda Chanyeol untuk membuka kedua matanya yang masih berat.

Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing mungkin efek dari obat pereda rasa sakit yang Ia minum semalam.

Masih terpejam ia memegangi dadanya.

"Obatnya bekerja dengan baik" lirihnya pelan.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Dilihatnya jam yang terpasang didinding bercat putih dihadapannya.

Terbaca pukul 10 pagi.

"Aku tidak boleh membuang waktuku lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyunie. Selagi saat ini aku bisa melihatmu itu sudah cukup. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang."

"Selamat pagi Park Chanyeol! atau mungkin selamat siang?" sambut Kris begitu melihat Chanyeol turun dari lantai satu.

"Sepertinya ini memang sudah siang." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Pandangannya menyisir seluruh ruangan dimana Ia dan Kris berada saat ini, tapi terasa kecewa begitu ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Kau memasak? Dimana kekasihmu?" dengan nada senormal mungkin agar Kris tidak salah paham.

"Hanya ramen. Aku belum sempat berbelanja sebenarnya. Dan Baekhyun, sepertinya dia masih terlelap. Semalam kami tidur larut. Tidak biasanya dia begitu bermanja padaku." terang Kris malu-malu.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah.

Sedih.

Terasa sekali raut kesedihan disana.

Sahabatnya terlihat begitu bahagia, kenapa hatinya bersedih? Bukankah ini tidak adil.

Dan tentang Baekhyun kenapa terasa begitu sulit menerima semua kenyataan ini?

Bukankah dulu dirinya yang meminta Baekhyun untuk hidup bahagia? Melepasnya dengan rasa sakit dan tangisan.

Sahabat dan Orang yang paling dicintainya saling menyayangi, bukankah itu harusnya memberi kebahagiaan berlipat untuknya?

'Sebentar lagi. .'

Dan Chanyeol yakin sebentar itu bukan waktu yang lama.

"Uhuk, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" sahut Baekhyun yang keluar dari balik pintu kamar Kris.

Chanyeol seperti tersihir.

Baekhyun hari ini masih sama seperti Baekhyun yang kemarin hanya dimatanya memang Baekhyun selalu lebih indah dari hari keharinya.

Kulitnya yang begitu putih bersih, rambut halusnya, kedua mata indahnya, hidungnya yang sempurna, dan bibir merah itu menghipnotisnya.

Sungguh, melepas Baekhyun adalah kebodohan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan meskipun itu didasarkan untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk keluar dari kamar Kris begitu kudengar suara Kris seperti sedang mengobrol.

Kurapikan rambutku yang masih sedikit basah.

"Uhuk, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" ujarku untuk membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menyadari kehadiranku.

Chanyeol. Yah sebenarnya aku sudah sangat malas menyebut namanya.

Aku membencinya.

Kudapati Ia sedang menatapku tak lepas.

Seperti terhanyut dalam sebuah dunia.

Aku tau dia terpesona.

Tentu saja seharusnya memang seperti itu karena ini memang bagian dari rencanaku.

Sakit hati yang kurasakan sampai detik ini.

Keterpurukanku dan kesedihanku.

Kepercayaan yang telah kubangun dengan tulus dihancurkan dengan sebuah alasan konyol yang aku tidak akan pernah bisa terima. Perselingkuhan.

'Kau harus membayarnya Park Chanyeol, dengan luka dan sakit yang sama. . atau bahkan lebih.'

"Selamat pagi baby."

Kris merengkuh pundakku dan meninggalkan kecupan manis dikeningku.

Aku berusaha terlihat menikmati perlakuan Kris yang tidak biasanya ini.

Aku tau Kris hanya sedang memamerkan kebahagiaannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Jujur saja memang sedikit risih karena dari sudut sana seperti ada tatapan-tatapan kesedihan melihat kearahku dan Kris.

Tapi siapa perduli, semakin menyakitkan rasa sakit itu biarlah menjadi balasan Tuhan untuknya.

"Pagi Baekhyun sshi" Chanyeol menyapaku dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi." jawabku singkat.

"Ok, ramyun sudah siap! mari kita makan" seru Kris.

"Kau memasak ramyun? Waah."

Kris menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukan.

"Ramyun udang." tambahnya lagi.

"Ra-ramyun udang?" tanyaku memastikan.

Aku melihat kearah Chanyeol sekilas.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk saling mengetahui kekurangan, kelebihan, kesukaan, dan ketidaksukaan satu sama lain.

Dan aku tau benar, Chanyeol alergi udang.

"Mari makaaan!" Chanyeol menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Mulai memakan dengan lahap ramyun buatan Kris.

"Hati-hati hey Chan, kau bisa tersedak." ujar Kris mengingatkan sembari memakan ramyunnya.

Aku tidak terlalu bernafsu atau lebih tepatnya sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku.

Lelaki ini.

Apa dia hilang ingatan?

Apa dia sengaja?

Apa dia begitu bodoh?

Sepertinya dia sudah gila.

Sialnya situasi dihadapanku ini membuatku kembali teringat kenangan pertama kali saat aku membuatkan bekal untuk makan siangku dan Chanyeol.

**/FLASHBACK/**

"Hey bodoh!" panggilku begitu melihat Chanyeol kekasihku duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon rindang dibelakang sekolah kami.

"Kau lama sekali! Lihatlah aku sekarat" lemas Chanyeol.

Aku menahan tawaku.

Tentu saja aku tau dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Maafkan aku. tadi aku . ."

"Aku tidak menerima penjelasan. Aku marah padamu titik." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya memutus penjelasanku.

Aku merasa tidak enak juga sebenarnya.

Aku yang salah dan sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi?" desahku.

Chanyeol menatapku. Menyeringai kearahku dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Suapi aku" katanya singkat.

"Su-suapi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa? tidak mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau.

Tapi ini kali pertama aku menyuapi seseorang selain keluargaku dan posisi Chanyeol sebagai pacar pertamaku, tentu saja membuatku gugup.

"Ba-baiklah akan kusuapi. Dasar manja." Aku menyerah.

"Nah begitu dong."

Aku bersiap menyuapinya.

Menyumpit sebuah rollade dan mengarahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menyuapimu lah, kau bodoh, kan tadi kau yang memintaku." jawabku kesal.

"Aku tidak mau pakai sumpit."

Aku menghela nafas menahan kesabaranku. Kekasihku ini maunya apasih?!

"Lalu aku harus menyuapimu menggunakan apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Gunakan bibirmu." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Pipinya memerah.

'Bi-bibir?'

"Ka-kau mau atau tidak? Kesalahanmu itu besar mana mungkin aku begitu saja memaafkanmu. Lihat aku. Ahh sakit sekali perutku. Aku sekarat. Kelaparan." Chanyeol bertingkah konyol menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Aku menahan gelora dihatiku yang penuh dan bergejolak.

Pipiku mungkin memerah sempurna.

Dengan ragu kumasukkan rollade yang ada ditanganku kearah mulutku sendiri dan menarik leher Chanyeol perlahan agar wajahnya menghadap kearahku dan menyalurkan rollade itu padanya. Chanyeol yang seperti sedikit terkejut membuka mulutnya dan menerima operan rollade itu kemudian mengunyahnya.

Debaran dihatiku menggila.

Denyut jantungku seperti tigakali lebih cepat.

Aku hanya menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Ehm rasanya enak. Manis." komentarnya.

Aku masih menunduk mencoba menahan debaran gila ini.

"Kau mau coba juga?" tawar Chanyeol.

Tanpa kalimat persetujuan dariku Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipiku membuatku menatap kearahnya.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan jarak diantara kami. Kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dan milikku.

Aku merespon dengan memejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap ciuman Chanyeol yang membuatku nyaman. Membiarkan dia menghanyutkanku dalam ciuman manis itu.

"Aku menyayangimu." ucap Chanyeol tanpa putus memandangiku setelah melepaskan ciuman pertama kami.

Aku mengangguk. Sama.

Aku juga menyayangimu, mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.

Pandanganku menelusuri seluruh wajah kekasihku ini. Setiap lekukannya.

Tampan dan sempurna.

Aku tidak berbohong.

Chanyeol, segala tentangnya begitu sempurna.

Kekagumanku sempat terhenti ketika kulihat bercak bercak merah yang terlihat semakin membesar disekitar leher Chanyeol.

"Ahh, kenapa bisa didaerah sini terasa panas." keluh Chanyeol memegangi lehernya dimana bercak merah itu berada.

"Chanyeol. . Lehermu itu. ." tunjukku.

"Kau, sepertinya kau alergi. Ayo kita ke uks segera." lanjutku lagi, panik.

"Ahh tidak mungkin alergi. aku hanya alergi udang dan aku tidak makan udang hari ini." jelasnya.

"U-udang?" aku semakin panik.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak usah khawatir sampai panik begitu, aku ini kuat tidak lama juga sembuh. Tidak terasa sakit kok."

"Tadi. . Tadi itu rollade udang. ." sesalku hampir menangis.

Aku ini kekasih macam apa bahkan aku tidak tau Chanyeol alergi udang.

"Ahh sudahlah. Kau tidak salah Baekkie, jangan seperti menyalahkan dirimu. Melihatmu seperti ini rasanya jauh lebih tidak enak dibanding alergi kecil ini kau tau?" ujarnya menenangkan sembari mengusap rambutku.

"Maafkan aku. ." tanpa sadar aku mulai terisak.

"Sudah sudah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menenangkanku dengan membawa tubuhku kepelukan hangatnya dan menenggelamkanku disana.

**END OF BAEKHYUN POV**

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

"Baekhyun sshi." suara berat itu membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

Benar.

Bercak-bercak lebar kemerahan itu kini menghiasi leher putih Chanyeol.

"Kris, sepertinya Baekhyun sshi melamun."

"Baby. ." tepuk Kris dipundak Baekhyun.

"Kau melamunkan apa? Kau belum menyentuh makananmu." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang jelas ia paksakan.

"Aku ingin makan diluar. aku bosan makan ramyun." bohong Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap ne?"

Chanyeol hanya menunduk.

Sepertinya tujuan kepulangannya ke Korea untuk meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kembali hanya sebuah angan.

Mengajaknya kembali? Memulai sesuatu yang telah ia hancurkan dari awal lagi? Baekhyun sudah bahagia tanpanya dan Ia tidak berhak untuk merusaknya setelah melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin begitu memastikan Kris sudah memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap.

Dimeja makan itu sekarang hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan.

"Aku. . Aku ingin menemuimu, Baekkie." jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Jangan panggil aku Baekkie, kita tidak ada hubungan lagi. Anggap saja kita baru kenal dan itupun karena kau sahabat kekasihku."

"Ma-maafkan aku Baekhyun sshi. ."

"Jangan pernah berharap apapun lagi dariku, sedikitpun jangan pernah. Karena aku tidak akan memberi harapan itu meskipun hanya sedikit. Meskipun kau memohon. Meskipun segalannya berubah. Jangan pernah berharap."

Chanyeol tercekat.

Dadanya sesak lagi.

Sakitnya terasa tigakali lipat dibanding sakit yang ia rasakan semalam.

Kalimat-kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun.

Kalimat penuh kebencian yang menguap.

"Aku membencimu."

". . . . . . . ."

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Maaf. . Maafkan aku. . "

"Kau pikir maaf akan menyembuhkan segala luka dan sakit hatiku Park Chanyeol."

"Maaf. . Aku memohon kepadamu. . Maafkan aku. Beritahu aku cara menyembuhkan luka itu."

"Terlambat. Kemana kau satu tahun ini, kemana kau saat aku. . saat aku menangis, kemana kau saat aku sakit dan selalu menyebut namamu bahkan dalam tidurku." nada Baekhyun meninggi.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya.

Menekan sekuat mungkin agar rasa sakitnya tidak terasa.

'Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, aku menangis, aku sakit, aku tersiksa jauh darimu. Bahkan diambang hidup dan matiku aku selalu mengingatmu, menyebut namamu. Jika aku diberi pilihan lain oleh Tuhan dengan tidak meninggalkanmu ada dipilihan itu, apapun akan kulakukan bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun.' lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Maaf. . Maafkan aku. ."

* * *

Chanyeol memandangi wallpaper ponselnya yang tidak pernah ia ganti semenjak 4tahun yang lalu.

Gambar dimana wajah dan rambutnya juga Baekhyun yang penuh tepung putih karena dikerjai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru mengetahui mereka menjalin hubungan.

Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman manis.

Ia berada ditempat yang penuh kenangan.

Tempat dimana ia memulai dan melepas Baekhyun.

Perlahan senyumannya memudar.

Diteguknya lagi air dalam botol minuman yang digenggamnya.

Ia baru saja menelan obat pereda rasa sakit itu lagi.

_find me and I'll be there for you~_

Chanyeol membuka flip ponselnya.

_"Hyung. ."_

_"Sehunie, ada apa?"_ tanyanya lembut.

_"Aku merindukan hyung. Apa hyung baik-baik saja?"_

Chanyeol menatap tabung obat digenggamannya.

Ia merasa begitu bersalah pada adik kesayangannya ini.

_"Aku baik-baik saja Sehunie."_

_"Hyung. . Apakah hyung sudah mulai mencari Baekhyun hyung? Aku akan merasa sangat lega jika hyung sudah bertemu dengannya."_ jujur Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam.

'Aku sudah menemukannya Sehunie, dia sudah bahagia dan dia membenciku. .'

_"Hey, bagaimana kabar Luhan? Kalian jadi menyusul kemari minggu depan kan? Bagaimana kalau minggu ini saja?"_ Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"Luhan baik-baik saja hyung. Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"_ tanya Sehun.

_"Tidak usah, sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Jaga dia dengan baik Sehunie, ketika suatu saat aku tidak ada disisimu lagi Luhan yang akan menggantikanku menjagamu dan menemanimu." _

_"Hyung? hyung bicara apa?"_

'Hyung akan pergi sebentar lagi. . Tidak lama lagi. .'

_"Tentu saja dia yang akan menjagamu. Kau pikir hyungmu ini akan terus hidup seorang diri bersamamu dan tidak menikah? Dasar bodoh!"_ bohong Chanyeol.

_"Kenapa Luhan, hyung? Hahaha. Hyung benar, aku mengerti begitu hyung menemukan Baekhyun hyung tentu hyung akan langsung melamarnya dan mengajaknya hidup bahagia bersama."_ Sehun tertawa.

Kalimat-kalimat Sehun terdengar miris ditelinga Chanyeol.

'Andai ucapanmu itu adalah doa yang dikabulkan Tuhan, Sehunie. .'

Malam ini begitu dingin. Hawanya menelusup ketubuh Chanyeol melewati pori-pori kain jaketnya.

Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Meniupkan hawa hangat dari mulutnya kesana.

Langkahnya semakin ia perpendek begitu jarak tujuannya sudah terlihat dengan kedua matanya.

Hatinya belum siap.

Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Jalanan sudah sepi.

Sesekali terdengar bunyi satu dua kendaraan yang melintas.

Dibukanya pintu dengan cat putih itu perlahan.

Lampu didalamnya sudah padam.

Hanya lampu dapur yang terlihat masih menyala dan terdengar ada suara aktifitas disana.

"Kris?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Dan membuatnya cukup terkejut begitu sosok Baekhyun disana dan bukan Kris sedang duduk dan memegang gelas berisi air mineral.

"Ba-baekkie. . Maaf. . Baekhyun sshi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

Kedua matanya sembap, seperti habis menangis.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan seperti kehilangan keseimbangan ia terjatuh dengan pecahan gelas yang menancap jemari dan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Dengan segera ia hampiri Baekhyun yang meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Tangannya dialiri darah segar yang terus mengalir.

"Yatuhan. ." Chanyeol panik. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya dihapusnya darah segar yang mengalir itu.

Digenggamnya erat tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat berhati-hati diambilnya satu persatu pecahan gelas yang tertancap disana.

Dibalutnya untuk berusaha membuat pendarahan ditelapak tangan Baekhyun terhenti.

Kedua mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca setiap sesekali melihat Baekhyun yang masih menahan sakit dan memejamkan matanya. Seperti Baekhyun ingin menolak tetapi hatinya tidak memperbolehkan itu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat begitu merasakan jemarinya menghangat.

Rasa sakitnya seperti tidak terasa. Chanyeol memasukkan jemari Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap aliran darah yang keluar dari sana sesaat kemudian melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau masih begitu ceroboh hah? Kau tau kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" nada Chanyeol meninggi. Air matanya mengalir.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau perduli hah? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kenapa?!"

Hati Chanyeol seperti ingin berteriak.

"Aku menyayangimu. ." Akhirnya kalimat yang Chanyeol tahan keluar juga dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa lirih.

"Apa? Apa yang kudengar Park Chanyeol bisa kau ulangi? Kau menyayangiku? Apa kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun nanar.

'Kemana malaikatku. . Apa aku yang merubahnya menjadi seperti ini? Aku ini orang jahat. .'

"Aku menyayangimu, Aku mencintaimu. ." lirih Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau ini begitu lucu Park Chanyeol! Lucu sekali. Setelah kau meninggalkanku menangis dan melepasku dengan alasan tidak mencintaiku berselingkuh dibelakangku, sekarang apa yang kudengar kau mencintaiku?" nada Baekhyun terdengar angkuh.

Kebencian hatinya meluap.

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk mendengar semua amarah Baekhyun.

Hatinya telah ia persiapkan untuk itu.

Apapun asalkan Baekhyun mau memaafkannya ia rela.

"Kau gila!" bentak Baekhyun lagi sambil menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka untuk berdiri dan hampir terjatuh lagi. Chanyeol dengan sigap membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menghempaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ba-baekkie. . Maafkan aku. . " lirihnya tulus.

"Pergi dari kehidupanku Chanyeol, Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpamu!"

". . . . "

"Kau dengan mudahnya kembali padaku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, apa kau tau seberapa besar rasa benciku padamu hah?!"

". . . . ."

"Pergi."

". . . . ."

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali."

"A-apa. . Apa dengan kepergianku kau berjanji akan hidup bahagia Baekkie? Kau akan berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu. Kau akan tulus memaafkanku?" tunduk Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji! Aku akan hidup bahagia dan Kris tentu akan menjagaku." jawab Baekhyun.

Hatinya terasa sakit entah mengapa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi Baekkie. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi sebentar lagi. . Sebentar lagi aku berjanji, aku akan pergi. ."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk disana.

Hatinya terasa sesak.

Ia menangis.

Kenapa? Bukankah Chanyeol telah berjanji akan meninggalkannya, tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, seharusnya ia merasa senang.

Chanyeol pergi dengan terluka parah.

Ia tau itu.

Ia bisa melihatnya dikedua mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terluka parah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

ps: aku baca semua review teman-teman buat fanfic ini. makasih banyak buat semua yang kasih apresiasi ke tulisanku ini maaf aku ngga bisa balas satu-satu :') next update sepertinya ngga bakal secepat ini aku posting. tapi ini sepertinya udah cukup panjang buat jadi dua chapter, hehehe. semoga feel angstnya dapet ya? aku baru belajar nulis juga soalnya :)

next? show me your love juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

**UNTITLED**

**-4-**

**{chanbaek/krisbaek}**

* * *

_"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali."_

"_Aku berjanji! Aku akan hidup bahagia dan Kris tentu akan menjagaku."_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi Baekkie. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi sebentar lagi. . Sebentar lagi aku berjanji, aku akan pergi. ."_

* * *

Sekeras apapun hati mencoba membohongi perasaan maka hal yang sebaliknya akan menjadi semakin kuat

* * *

Chanyeol mengambil posisi bersandar disebuah dinding bercat putih pertokoan yang hari ini sedang tidak beroperasi. Kedua bola matanya tidak lepas mengamati objek yang sama seperti satu jam yang lalu, tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Sosok sempurna dimatanya yang ia pandangi melalui kaca lebar salah satu toko yang transparan.  
Sesekali objeknya itu terlihat lelah, bercanda dengan seseorang lainnya disana, tersenyum kemudian tertawa lepas. Bahkan tidak ada alasan apapun yang membenarkan untuk merusak tawa dan senyum itu.

"Jika aku memandangimu dari jauh seperti ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya pelan.

'Seperti ini lebih baik'

"Hosh hosh hosh" Chanyeol menoleh begitu tak jauh dibelakangnya jelas terdengar suara deru nafas seseorang seperti baru mengikuti turnamen lari.

"Ini. ." Chanyeol mendekati lelaki itu perlahan dan menyodorkan botol air mineral ditangannya.

Lelaki itu tidak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, berkulit tidak terlalu putih, bermata agak menyipit dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.  
Senyumnya manis.  
Dari penampilan nya seperti bukan orang Korea.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya tidak sengaja dalam bahasa mandarin begitu Ia selesai meminum air mineral yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama" jawab Chanyeol dalam bahasa mandarin, Ia tersenyum.

"Kau mengerti bahasa mandarin?" ujar lelaki itu tak percaya. Kini menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Sedikit. Hehe"

"Aku Tao, kau?"

"Aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Tao sembari tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi kau baru saja dipecat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti itulah, bosku bilang aku merugikan toko dengan sikapku. Tapi konsumen tadi betul-betul kurang ajar. Kau tau hyung? dia merayuku ketika disitu istrinya sedang sibuk berbelanja. Langsung saja aku berteriak dan melaporkannya pada istrinya." celoteh Tao santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar cerita Tao, meskipun belum ada satu jam mereka berkenalan sudah terlihat begitu akrab. Tao ternyata berusia satu tahun dibawahnya dan termasuk seseorang yang menyenangkan, pandai membawa diri. Lihatlah bagaimana Tao langsung ingin memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan hyung dengan alasan 'Chanyeol sshi orang baik, aku akan menghormati Chanyeol sshi sebagai hyung'.

"Lalu kenapa nafasmu bisa terengah-engah seperti tadi Tao?"

"Itu, lelaki genit itu menyebalkan sekali hyung, dia menyuruh sopirnya untuk mengejarku dan mungkin memukuliku." keluhnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin pekerjaan itu memang bukan jodohmu, cobalah mencari pekerjaan lain." saran Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk.

"Hyung dimana rumahmu?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, untuk apa tempat tinggal ketika sebentar lagi aku akan pergi."

"Kau mau kemana memang hyung? lalu kau tinggal dimana saat ini?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kau mau tau? Ayo antarkan aku pulang sekalian temani aku mengobrol." tawar Chanyeol.

Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur, Tuhan sepertinya memang mengirim Tao untuk membantunya sejenak tidak merasakan sesak dihatinya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk langsung masuk menyusul Kris begitu Ia mendengar suara berat yang ia tau pasti suara Chanyeol dan seseorang lain yang menanggapinya kemudian terdengar seperti tertawa lepas.  
Ia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya diantara dinding dan mobil Kris.  
Sesaat Ia berfikir untuk apa ia melakukan hal konyol ini.  
Mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain sedangkan seharusnya Ia tidak perduli lagi.

"Jadi disini hyung? Ah aku akan sering main kesini hyung! Rumahku tepat diujung gang sebelah sana. Dekat bukan?"

"Aku hanya sementara tinggal disini, menumpang. Ini tempat tinggal sahabatku."

"Ah begitu! ini nomor ponselku hyung. Terima kasih untuk minumannya, bagaimana jika besok sore kutraktir minum?" Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Hey ini bukan ajakan kencan kan? Baiklah! traktir aku ice latte besok!" Chanyeol mengacak pelan surai hitam Tao.

Ada sesak kecil dihati Baekhyun.  
_Ice latte._  
Minuman favorit mereka berdua dan tidak ada yang berubah.  
Mungkin hanya ice latte yang biasa ia dan Chanyeol habiskan berdua kini ia minum bersama Kris atau mungkin Chanyeol dengan seseorang itu.

"Oke! see ya hyung!" lambai Tao diiringi helaan nafas pelan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie.. Aku tau kau disana, kau masih perduli padaku." gumamnya sangat pelan.

* * *

Bahagia adalah melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi bahagia.  
Bahagia dimana saat itu juga kau merasa sakit.  
Bahagia dimana saat itu juga kau merasa sesak..  
Bahagia dimana saat itu juga kau merasa rongga rongga udaramu mengempis. Oksigen disekitaranmu hampir habis.

* * *

_'Yoboseyo?'_

_'Hyung!'_

_'Sehunie'_ dari suaranya Chanyeol berusaha terlihat baik baik saja.

_'Hyung, aku bermimpi buruk, ini tentang kau dan perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

_'Tentu, bukankah terlihat seperti itu?'_ Chanyeol balik bertanya.

_'Tapi perasaanku mengatakan tidak hyung, entahlah, tapi kau tau perasaanku tidak pernah salah.'_ Chanyeol terdiam.

Bodoh jika ia berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adik kesayangannya ini karena sama seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Itu percuma.

_'Hyung? Kau masih disana?'_ panggil Sehun.

_'I-iya'_

_'Aku dan Luhan akan terbang kesana besok hyung, dan apabila sesuatu hal memang terjadi tolong beritau aku.'_

Kalimat terakhir Sehun yang diiyakan Chanyeol sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

* * *

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini baby, ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Kris berdiri tepat disebelah kursi panjang teras belakang rumahnya. Menghadap kesebuah taman bunga mini dengan Baekhyun duduk dikursi panjang itu. Melamun.

"Huh, kau mengagetkanku Kris."

"Jadi benar kau sedang melamun? Melamunkan apa? Melamunkan aku?" goda Kris mengambil posisi duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun masih dikursi yang sama. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, wajahnya ia sandarkan ke bahu Baekhyun. Menyerap harum strawberry yang sangat ia suka didepannya.

"Kris.." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris. Ia sedang tidak mood. Entah mengapa percakapan antara Chanyeol dan lelaki yang memanggil Chanyeol hyung tadi terus berputar dipikirannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu baby, kau tau akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau seperti malas padaku. Kita bahkan tidak punya waktu bersama, berdua seperti ini."

Kris benar.  
Semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol (lagi) dikehidupannya Baekhyun memang seperti mengacuhkan keberadaan kekasihnya itu.  
Baekhyun juga merasa semuanya memang seperti berubah.  
Apa memang karena awalnya Kris merupakan pelariannya dari Chanyeol atau Baekhyun memang belum betul-betul menyukai kris?

"Aku.. Aku tidak seperti itu Kris" jawab Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Tapi aku yang merasakannya."

"Tidak sungguh."

"Apa ini semua karena kedatangan temanku? Kau merasa terganggu? Aku akan secara baik-baik memintanya untuk tinggal dihotel atau aku bisa tinggal ditempatmu." Kris masih meresapi wangi strawberry Baekhyun sembari terkadang menciumi leher putih milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sungguh akan melakukan itu? Kau bilang dia sahabatmu, kau bahkan berhutang nyawa padanya Kris." Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tak perduli jika kau yang meminta, Kau selalu yang pertama untuku Baekhyun, yang terpenting, bahkan jika aku harus menukarkan nyawaku."

Baekhyun meremang mendengar keseriusan Kris.  
Satu hal yang tak mungkin lagi Ia elakkan. Kris menyayanginya, Kris sangat menyayanginya, Kris mencintainya, tidak Kris cinta mati padanya.

"Ka-kau berlebihan Kris, aku tentu tidak akan meminta yang seperti itu, aku tidak bermasalah dengan kehadiran temanmu. Emm, bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke villamu di Jeju? Kalau kau mau kita bisa pergi beramai-ramai, kau boleh mengajak Chanyeol dan suruh dia akan mengajak temannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.  
Ide yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya.  
Ia ingin tau jika seseorang yang bersama Chanyeol tadi memang special untuknya tentu Chanyeol akan mengajaknya dan disana dia pasti akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bermesraan dengan Kris didepan Chanyeol.  
Menyakiti hatinya yang Baekhyun tau masih benar-benar mencintainya. Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti teriris, membalaskan semua dendam yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun karena perselingkuhan Chanyeol secara perlahan.  
Ia menikmati semuanya.  
Dan liburan nanti akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ide bagus! Aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kau yang terbaik."

Kris membalikkan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya menatap kedua mata Baekhyun intens, memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya, memberi kecupan di bibir cherry milik Baekhyun yang belum membalasnya.  
Pandangan Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang menatap kearahnya dan Kris dari kejauhan, memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan nanar, kedua bola matanya seperti berkaca-kaca entah sudah berapa lama sosok itu berdiri disana.  
Mengerti dengan keadaan itu Baekhyun mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan kris, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris, jemarinya mengusap dan menarik perlahan surai Kris seraya mengubah kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman, Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menampakkan wajah yang seolah sangat menikmati, Ciuman yang semakin panas karena Kris juga sepertinya sudah mulai terbawa nafsu dalam ciuman Baekhyun. Sesaat mereka meleguh, menyatukan kembali, saling bertautan hingga ciuman sangat panas itu terus berlanjut seiring dekapan Kris yang semakin kuat ketubuh kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Apa yang ia lihat tadi nyata.

Baekhyun sengaja, Ia tau, dan itu sukses menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping. Ia masih mengingat jelas senyum sinis Baekhyun sebelum ia berciuman panas dengan Kris tadi. Senyuman itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa kata-kata Baekhyun yang membencinya dan akan menghancurkan perasaannya itu memang nyata.

"Hyung!" Tao berlari kearah bangku dimana Chanyeol duduk saat ini.

Dijalan menuju taman tadi Chanyeol memang sempat menelepon Tao untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak bisa sendiri untuk saat ini. Ia bisa saja tadi berlari kekamarnya dan meminum habis seluruh obat pereda nyeri miliknya kemudian ia akan pergi untuk selamanya tanpa rasa sakit itu lagi.

Tapi tidak.

Bayangan Sehun dan rasa benci Baekhyun padanya tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal itu.  
Sebelum pergi, setidaknya ia harus melihat satu senyuman Baekhyun yang melepasnya tanpa amarah tanpa ada rasa benci.  
Meskipun Ia rasa mustahil, karena ia tau pasti waktunya hanya sebentar lagi.

"Tao."

"Hyung itu obat apa?" Chanyeol tidak sempat menyembunyikan obat yang ia pegang kedalam sakunya dan Tao mengambilnya paksa.

"Itu, itu hanya obat pusing." jawab Chanyeol seadaanya, toh Tao juga tidak akan tau itu obat apa.

"Kau bohong hyung. Ini obat pereda rasa sakit dosis tinggi kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Tao tak percaya. Bagaimana Tao bisa tau.

"Kau sakit apa hyung?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau obat itu?"

"Kerusakan hati? Benar kan hyung?" tanya Tao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Jawaban Tao tepat.

Tao menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku tau. Karena aku sangat familiar dengan obat itu."

"Kakakku, Kakakku meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kerusakan hati dan itu semua karena aku tidak menemukan donor untuknya." lanjut Tao.

"Tao, aku tidak bermaksud, aku turut berduka."

"Tidak apa hyung, bolehkah aku menceritakan tentang kakakku padamu?"

Tao melanjutkan ceritanya begitu ia lihat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Namanya Xiumin , Kakakku lebih tua dariku 3 tahun. Ia menderita kerusakan hati, sama sepertimu hyung. Semangat hidupnya sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan menjalani berkali-kali operasi, hingga suatu saat keuangan keluarga kami benar-benar memburuk. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku rela kehilangan rumah megah, mobil atau harta apapun itu yang kumiliki, asal Xiumin ge tetap disini, tetap bersamaku."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, teringat akan Sehun.

"Didunia ini aku hanya memiliki Xiumin ge, orang tua kami sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan Xiumin ge yang selalu mengurusku, menggantikan peran orang tua kami. Ia bekerja sangat keras, sangat sangat sangat hingga.." Tao memutuskan kalimatnya sejenak, bulir bening mengalir di pipinya. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Tao.." Chanyeol memberikan saputangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku."

"Hingga suatu saat aku menemukan obat seperti itu dikamar Xiumin ge, aku ingin marah saat itu juga hyung, dia bilang dia sudah membuangnya dan tak akan pernah lagi menyentuh obat itu. Aku berlari menuju tempat kerja Xiumin ge, dan sesampainya aku disana tempat itu ramai dengan kerumunan orang yang menatapku sendu. Salah seorangnya bilang padaku, Gege baru saja pergi." air mata Tao semakin deras mengalir. Chanyeol merespon memeluknya saat itu juga. mencoba menenangkannya.

Saat itu rasa sedih dan bersalah menyeruak memenuhi hatinya.  
Tentang Sehun, bagaimana perasaan Sehun jika Ia meninggalkannya tanpa sempat berpamitan.

Sehun dikemudian hari adalah Tao yang ia peluk saat ini.

"Hyung, maafkan aku membuatmu mendengarkan ceritaku." Tao melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat menyayangi hyungmu, dia pasti bahagia memiliki adik sepertimu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku memang menyayanginya hyung."

"Aku juga punya adik, namanya Sehun, dia satu tahun dibawahmu. melihat dirimu, seperti melihat Sehun dikemudian hari, tanpaku."

"Hyung! Kau bicara apa? Kau harus berjuang hyung, demi Sehun. jangan pernah menyentuh obat itu lagi."

"Aku tidak tau Tao, tapi ketika aku muncul dihadapannya, dia membenciku, aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya, melebihi hidupku…"

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, matahariku." Jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian menceritakan segala tentang dirinya, dirinya dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Tao meniup-niup perlahan cokelat panas digenggamannya.  
Sesekali ia menengok kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sofa apartemen kecilnya.  
Wajahnya tenang, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat rapuh dan jujur sangat menyedihkan.  
Tao tidak pernah tau sebelumnya jika mencintai seseorang bisa semenyedihkan ini.  
Ia pikir hanya ikatan persaudaraan yang bisa begitu kuat tapi ternyata tidak.  
Dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengalaminya sendiri.  
Tao masih meremang mengingat cerita Chanyeol tadi, keinginannya untuk hidup menjadi dua kali lebih kuat karena selain Sehun ada Baekhyun yang ia begitu sayangi.

Awalnya Tao berfikir sesempurna apa sosok Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol seperti ini, dia pasti seperti malaikat baik hati dan menyenangkan, tapi begitu mendengar kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun yang membencinya hingga begitu mendendam dan semua tindakan Baekhyun setelah kemunculan Chanyeol lagi semua bayangan itu menghilang.  
Baekhyun jelas sudah berubah. Dan entah kenapa Tao merasa ingin meluruskan sesuatu, membantu memperbaiki segalanya untuk melindungi Chanyeol.  
Ia semakin ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun tersenyum untukku Tao, satu senyuman saja, tanpa ada rasa benci disana. Dan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia tertidur pulas.

_find me and I'll be there for you~_

Ringtone ponsel Chanyeol membangunkan Tao dari lamunan panjangnya.  
Ia masih berfikir ulang untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Kris, tertulis jelas dilayar_ smartphone_ putih itu.

_'Yoboseyo?'_ Tao memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu karena deringnya tak kunjung berhenti.

_'Chanyeol ah?! Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Ini hampir malam dan kau tidak mengabariku?'_

_'Ma-maaf, Aku bukan Chanyeol hyung, aku Tao temannya.'_

_'Tao?'_

_'Ne, Chanyeol hyung sedang tertidur di apartemenku, mungkin hari ini dia akan menginap, dan belum sempat untuk mengabari.'_ jawab Tao sopan.

_'Chanyeol menginap disana? Hmm baiklah. Suruh dia secepatnya mengabariku begitu dia terbangun'_ jawab Kris seraya memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Jadi dimana Chayeol?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kris ditelepon akhirnya bertanya. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit peasaran atau dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Menginap ditempat temannya, Tao."

"Tao, aku baru mendengarnya." jawab Baekhyun secara tidak sadar.

"Aku juga baby, tunggu, dari nadamu seperti kau tau sekali tentang Chanyeol. Apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tau disini?" Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak Kris, aku hanya asal bicara. Aku bahkan mengenal dia karena dia temanmu." jawabnya gugup.

"Hmm, benarkah? Entah mengapa pertama kali melihat kalian bertemu aku seperti merasakan sesuatu.. Seperti kalian sudah lama saling mengenal."

"Mungkin, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu. Ayo kita tidur" Baekhyun memosisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris yang kini memeluknya.

Pikirannya masih terfokus pada seseorang, Chanyeol tidak pulang, Chanyeol menginap ditempat temannya, teman barunya yang sepertinya dekat dengannya, teman yang Baekhyun tidak tau siapa. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga Chanyeol lelah dan tertidur. Apa mereka benar-benar sudah sedekat itu? Park Chanyeol, Kau bilang kau masih begitu mencintaiku…

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?" desah Baekhyun pelan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

ps: ceritanya monoton ya? tapi ini udah sesuai sama rancangan aku sih. kira kira 2-3 chap lagi menuju ending.

di review kemarin ada beberapa yang tebak sama request endingnya ya aku baca :D

aku mau bilang makasih (lagi) buat yang masih ngikutin fanfic ini plus review juga, aku jadi semangat karena baca review temen-temen semua.

apalagi aku masih baru banget buat tulis menulis.

last, salam kenal ya semuanya, mari kita berteman di pm! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**UNTITLED**

**-5-**

**{chanbaek/krisbaek}**

* * *

Chanyeol memasukkan smart phone putihnya kedalam saku celananya, jemari tangannya mengusap-usap kedua matanya secara bergantian, ia masih sedikit mengantuk.  
Ada beberapa pesan singkat dari Kris yang sepertinya dikirim tadi malam.  
Ia membuka perlahan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Sekejap ia ingat ia masih berada di apartemen milik Tao.

"Tao?" panggilnya. Arah pandangnya mencari sosok yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." teriak Tao dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan mungil yang dihadapannya menyala tivi lengkap dengan siaran berita pagi.

"Tada, ini buatanku. Aku tidak pandai memasak, hyung, tapi ini layak dimakan aku jamin" canda Tao seraya menaruh dua piring nasi goreng diatas meja, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Chanyeol.

"Hmm bagaimana ya, mari kita coba." Chanyeol mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Emm, lumayan! Ini enak."

"Hah, syukurlah, kau harus menghabiskannya hyung, jika tidak aku akan menghukummu mencuci semua piring kotor nanti."

"Aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Tao cepat diiringi tawanya dan Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam sebelum benar-benar membuka kenop pintu dihadapannya.  
Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari apartemen Tao setelah menghabiskan sarapannya tadi.  
Entah mengapa semakin dekat kearah tempat tujuannya langkah kakinya dirasa semakin berat.  
Hatinya belum terlalu Ia siapkan untuk menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

'Hyung, kau tau kalau kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, aku mungkin tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hyung, tapi sungguh berbagi akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku.'

Mengingat kata-kata Tao sebelum dirinya berpamitan tadi setidaknya membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

**CHANYEOL POV**

"Chan? Itu kau?" sapa Kris begitu aku menutup pintu. Seperti biasanya ia menyambutku dengan senyuman lebarnya dan menghampiriku.

"Jadi namanya Tao?" goda Kris menyenggol bahuku pelan.

Aku berfikir sejenak, belum begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kris.

"Ya?"

"Selamat Chan, aku turut bahagia." kali ini Kris memelukku.

"Tu-tunggu Kris, selamat untuk apa?"

"Kau menemukan malaikatmu kan? Jadi namanya Tao?" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku masih dengan senyumnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, mulai mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.  
Kuhela nafas perlahan, bagaimana mungkin aku menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Kris.  
Saat ini Kris sedang bahagia dan demi kedua mata indah milik seseorang yang saat ini sedang menatap kearahnya dan Kris ia tidak akan rela merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mungkin Kris merasa anggukan itu adalah jawaban pembenaran dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan tadi.

"Baby! benar kan, kubilang Tao itu special untuknya. Kemari kau harus menerima hukumanmu." Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih dengan ekspresinya yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

Seperti ada rasa marah, kecewa, atau mungkin tidak rela? Entahlah bukankan Baekhyun membenciku.

"Ayo ucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol, kau tidak tau betapa bahagianya dia saat ini, setiap saat dia bercerita tentang kerinduannya pada malaikatnya itu membuat aku gila, Baby!" Kulihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiriku masih dengan rangkulan erat Kris di bahu Baekhyun.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Selamat Chanyeol sshi, semoga kau bisa membuatnya bahagia, tidak menyakiti hatinya."

Satu kalimat dari Baekhyun yang terasa begitu mengena dihatiku.

"Oh yah kami akan berlibur ke Jeju besok, Semoga kau dan Tao bisa ikut." lanjutnya.

Punggung kecil itu perlahan berbalik berjalan menjauh setelah meninggalkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat hatiku sakit.  
Aura kebencian itu masih menguar disana.

**END OF CHANYEOL POV**

* * *

Waktu terasa bergulir begitu perlahan, matahari bersinar tidak begitu terik, hembusan semilir angin perlahan memasuki disela-sela jendela mobil audi hitam milik Kris setelah beberapa menit yang lalu pesawat yang membawanya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao mendarat.

Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan Tao yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.  
Ia tampak lebih diam, dan begitu terlihat menatap kearah Baekhyun.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_"Tao."_

_"Ne hyung?"_

Chanyeol masih memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk meminta Tao menemaninya ke Jeju hari ini.  
Ini mungkin terlalu mendadak untuk Tao. Belum lagi jika nanti Kris menanyakan hal-hal yang akan membuat Tao bingung.  
Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilhan lain selain meminta bantuan Tao.  
Sungguh ia merasa tidak akan sanggup jika harus menjalani ini sendirian.

_"Hyung kau sudah meminum obatmu? Ingat untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu hyung"_

_"Tenanglah, aku sudah meminumnya. Emm sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, sedikit."ujar Chanyeol ragu-ragu._

_"Bantuan? tentu jika aku bisa membantumu, Hyung."_

Setelah beberapa helaan nafas pendek Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan tentang peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin, dengan Tao yang diujung telepon sana seperti terkejut.

_"Tunggu hyung, kau tidak bilang kenyataan yang sesungguhnya pada Kris? Kau serius hyung? Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu."_ ada sedikit amarah disana.

_"Tao, aku tidak bisa."_

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang diujung sana.

_"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu hyung, aku akan bersiap dan sampai disana 30menit lagi"_

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

'Gomawo Tao ah'

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

* * *

"Kita sampai." Kris memarkirkan audi hitamnya di garasi sebuah villa yang menghadap tepat kearah pantai.

Villa pribadi milik Kris.

"Kau suka Baby?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.  
Moodnya tidak begitu bagus semenjak kedatangan Tao tadi, tapi pemandangan didepannya ini jujur saja sedikit banyak mulai memperbaiki moodnya.

"Chan, kau dan Tao bisa memakai kamar dilantai bawah, sementara aku dan Baekhyun akan menempati kamar atas. Kau bisa berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu disini sesukamu sampai kita pulang besok malam." jelas Kris tanpa menyadari ekspresi keterkejutan Tao dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyeret koper miliknya dan Tao masuk kekamar mereka. Tao sempat menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum menyusul Chanyeol kekamar mereka.

Ruangan kamar itu tidak berukuran besar, lengkap dengan sebuah kamar mandi, dindingnya bercat putih polos dengan wallpaper bertema bunga sakura. Ada sebuah jendela dengan pemandangan yang tepat menghadap ke tepi pantai.

"Hyung?" tanya Tao pelan begitu ia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Chanyeol membuka jendela, berdiri disana sesaat, membiarkan hembusan angin membelai surai hitamnya. Matanya terpejam seolah ikut menikmati tiap terpaannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku harus memberitahukan semua kebenarannya." nada kalimat Tao terdengar frustasi.

"Tao." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Tao dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi hyung!"

"Dia pasti akan tau yang sebenarnya Tao,dia akan tau segalanya nanti, setelah semuanya membaik, setelah dia memaafkanku, setelah aku pergi.."

"Hyung!" Tao memeluk Chanyeol, menangis.

"Tidak hyung, bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat, a-aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan ini hyung, bagaimana dia bisa memaafkanmu tanpa tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya sementara aku bisa membaca amarah itu dimatanya hyung."

Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Tao.  
Jemarinya menghapus bulir bening yang membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Tuhan akan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua Tao ah, setidaknya melihatnya memiliki kebahagiannya dan tersenyum tulus untukku itu sudah cukup."

"Hyung sungguh, memiliki seseorang yang mencitainya sebesar dirimu adalah hal yang paling membuatku iri. Kau harus tetap kuat hyung. Aku mohon."

"Aku akan tetap kuat Tao ah."

'setidaknya hingga Baekhyun tersenyum lagi untukku.' lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

* * *

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya tak nyaman.  
Jemarinya sibuk mengganti channel televisi setiap 5 menit sekali.  
Pandangannya lurus menatap kearah lain. Kearah dua orang yang sedang bersenda gurau didapur yang hanya dibatasi sekat dimana lemari pendingin berada.  
Pikirannya tidak konsentrasi hanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan komentar-komentar Kris tentang tayangan yang tersiar ditelevisi.

"Hyung, terigunya terlalu banyak."

"Baik-baik akan aku kurangi." Chanyeol mengambil terigu di loyang kecil itu satu sendok penuh dan meniupkanya perlahan kearah Tao membuat surai hitam lelaki manis dihadapannya menjadi putih penuh terigu.

"Ya! hyung!" teriakan gemas Tao membuat tawa Chanyeol lepas.

"Kubalas kau hyung!" Tao menuangkan terigu ditelapak tangannya dan meniupkannya perlahan kearah Chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berantakan.

"HAHAHA, kau jelek sekali hyung."

"Tao! aku ini tampan! Ya! kapan ini akan selesai, berhenti bermain-main."

"HAHAAHAH" tawa Tao lagi.

"Hey Chan, Tao, jangan lupa bereskan dapurku setelahnya." teriak Kris.

"Arasso Kris sshi!" balas Tao.

"Hyung aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa lepas." gumam Tao pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun menahan sesak dihatinya. Ia benci perasaan ini.  
Ia benci karena harus berada diposisi ini. Ia benci harus mengingkari perasaannya lagi.

Tawa Chanyeol, senyuman Chanyeol, Ia benci itu semua.  
Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil. Ini semua serasa sulit untuknya.  
Kenapa Ia tidak rela.  
Chanyeol begitu tega pada dirinya.  
Menghianatinya ketika ia sudah benar-benar mencintainya.  
Ketika ia mulai berusaha untuk melupakannya, membencinya, Chanyeol datang mengatakan bahwa ia masih begitu mencintainya.

Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu.

Tapi melihat keadaan ini.

Mengapa ia merasa sakit lagi.

* * *

"Kris, lepaskan ikatan penutup mata ini."

Kris masih memegang erat tubuh Baekhyun, menuntunnya berjalan. Kedua mata Baekhyun tertutup selendang berwarna biru muda yang sengaja Kris gunakan untuk menutup kedua mata kekasihnya ini.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. sabarlah sebentar lagi"

"Nah! Kita sampai, kurasa waktunya tepat." Kris membuka kain penutup itu, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan membiasakan bias cahaya yang mulai memasuki retinanya.

Ia berada ditepi pantai, di senja hari, tepat dengan Kris disebelahnya.  
Langit yang berwarna oranye dengan matahari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam.  
Ia menoleh kearah kris yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun ah, suatu ketika aku pernah berkeinginan menghabiskan waktu senja, duduk melihat matahari terbenam ditepi pantai bersama seseorang yang benar-benar aku sayangi."

"Dan beruntungnya aku keinginan itu terkabul, dan kau tau yang membuatku lebih merasa beruntung karena seseorang yang bersamaku itu, dirimu." lanjut Kris.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tau mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya. tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu."

Kris menatap Baekhyun dalam.  
Mencoba mencari jawaban seperti yang hatinya ingin kan disana, tapi sayangnya ia tidak menemukan jawaban itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Baekhyun ah? aku tidak akan memaksamu tapi sungguh aku sangat berharap. Tolong. katakan hal yang sama, hal yang ingin aku dengar." Kris menangkup pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Kris.. aku.." Baekhyun memutus perkataannya. Jujur hatinya gusar. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar memastikan perasaannya pada Kris bahkan hingga saat ini pun.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksamu Baekhyun ah, selama seperti ini membuatmu nyaman." Kris memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kris, aku begitu egois padamu. tapi sungguh aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kris, terisak dan menenggelamkan dirinya disana.

Tao spontan menarik lengan Chanyeol berbalik berjalan masuk kembali ke villa. Tapi sepertinya ia terlambat. Chanyeol sudah melihatnya. Melihat pelukan erat dan ciuman yang Baekhyun bagi bersama Kris.

"Hyung."

"…."

"Hyung.. Tolong jangan begini."

"Tao, dia sudah bahagia bukan."

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa disini begitu sakit Tao ah, seharusnya tidak begini, kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Kenapa sakit sekali Tao." Chanyeol meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, nafasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Hyung! Kau mau apa?" Kedua bola mata Tao membulat begitu melihat sebuah benda yang Chanyeol genggam erat. Obat pereda rasa sakit.

"Obatku."

Tao dengan segera mengambil botol berisi beberapa butir obat itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian memeluk Chanyeol yang terduduk, dengan pandangan kosong dan kristal bening yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku hyung, Ingat janjimu kau tidak akan menyentuh obat itu lagi. Hyung kau seseorang yang kuat aku mohon. Demi Sehun." mendengar nama Sehun tubuh Chanyeol perlahan melemas. Tao membaringkan dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol tertidur semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu dengan Tao yang masih sibuk mengusap keringat Chanyeol dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.  
Tubuh Chanyeol begitu dingin, Ia mengambil beberapa lapis selimut lagi didalam lemari dan menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol agar tetap hangat.  
Tao masih menjaga Chanyeol, terkadang tanpa Chanyeol sadar gumaman-gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya.  
Yang dapat Tao dengar dengan pasti Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya meremang, ingin menangis.

Sungguh jika bukan karena menghormati Chanyeol yang melarangnya untuk memberitaukan segala kebenarannya pada Baekhyun ia akan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, berlari menuju Baekhyun dan berteriak, 'Chanyeol hyung sakit! Ia tidak pernah menghianatimu Ia hanya tak ingin kau bersedih apabila penyakit itu mengambilnya dari sisimu! Ia, Ia bahkan terlalu menyayangimu untuk memikirkan segala kebahagiaanmu diatas segalanya. Diambang hidup dan matinya pun kau akan menangis jika tau namamu lah yang selalu ia sebut Byun Baekhyun!'

Tao menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia tau membasahi pipinya.  
Melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat ini ia terbayang kakak lelakinya yang telah pergi lagi.

"Sehun" Nama itu terbaca di ponsel Chanyeol yang berkedip.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

_"Hyung, aku dan Luhan akan mengambil keberangkatan besok pagi. Hyung sungguh firasatku tidak enak hyung."_Tao dapat mendengar isakan diujung sana.

_"Se-sehun?"_

_"Siapa kau? Kau bukan hyung. Kemana Chanyeol hyung?"_

_"Aku Tao, aku temannya. Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat. Aku tau tentang kondisi Chanyeol hyung. Berdoalah yang terbaik untuknya Sehun ah, percayalah aku pernah berada diposisimu saat ini. Aku akan menjaganya sampai kedatanganmu esok."_ jelas Tao.

_"Ne, ne gomawo."_

Tao menaruh kembali ponsel itu. Ada yang harus ia lakukan.  
Setidaknya ia berharap semoga ini akan berjalan sesuai harapannya.  
Ia harus menemui Kris, memberitahukan segalanya.  
Meski ia tau Chanyeol tidak akan menyetujui rencananya ini tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama.

'Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau pantas bahagia juga.'

* * *

TBC

* * *

ps: chanbaek/krisbaek? dan chapter besok jadi chapter inti sebelum ending!

pss: mungkin aku bakal telat posting tapi baca review dari kalian semua pasti bakal buat aku lebih semangat nulis :D

so, show me your love juseyong!~


End file.
